Cuffed
by BeadsOfGrace
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP MAKE SURE TO READ AN During Muggle Studies, a rather...interesting accident occurs, which results in Draco and Hermione being handcuffed together...romance blooms
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was the first day into our sixth year and Ron, Harry, and I were all strolling down to our Muggle Studies class together, which unfortunately we were sharing with the Slytherins.

"Honestly, how does one think we can actually work with those smarmy gits?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time that day.

            Fortunately we were at the door to the classroom so Ron was silenced.

"Welcome class!  Take a seat!" The professor called out.

            It was amusing to see the classroom had muggle looking posters hanging up on the walls, there were pencils, pens, and paper on each desk, and the professor herself was wearing muggle clothes.

"I cannot believe this pathetic course is actually required." A familiarly annoying voice drawled through the room.

            The three of us all stiffened, and slowly turned towards where the noise was coming from to see Draco Malfoy leaning up against the bookshelves with some of his Slytherin friends.

"No.  Bloody.  Way." Ron said with his jaw hanging open.

            Sadly Malfoy caught sight of us and I watched with apprehension as his regular smirk took over his features.

"Interesting Weasley, how that look seems to _improve _your features."

            Harry and I each grabbed the back of Ron's robes and dragged him over to the other side of the room.  We each took our seats in individual desks as Harry and I watched with utter amusement as students with no muggle heritage picked up the pencils by the erasers, using as little fingers and contact as necessary.

"What, are these?" Ron asked disdainfully holding a pen up as if it carried the plague.

"That's a pen Ron, ink comes out of the top of it for writing." Harry tried to explain without cracking up.

"Honestly, muggles have the weirdest objects."

            Before Harry or I could retort, the teacher clapped her hands for attention.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies!  I assure you it will beneficial in its aspects for when the day comes when you have to manage in the muggle world."

            I could hear a distinct snigger from the side of the room, obviously from a certain blonde haired Malfoy.

"Today however, I wish not to fill your heads up with facts and figures, but rather visualizations.  I'll be showing you and allowing you to handle muggle objects, but you must be careful since for safety reasons many of them have been charmed." She explained further on.

            We all walked up to the front of the room and waited for her to hand us something to examine.  I watched as things ranging from cardboard boxes, to handheld metal finders, to pop cans were handed out.  I was handed handcuffs, Harry was handed a guitar, and Ron was handed a stuffed animal that squawked when you pressed its arm.

"Why on earth would anyone want this?" Ron cried out, knitting his eyebrows together as the stuffed animal began to make noise.

            Harry and I just grinned as I wrapped one of the cuffs on my wrist, making sure to not lock it, as the professor made it perfectly clear she didn't have the keys for it.  About a moment later I felt a strong tug on my arm, and was suddenly yanked back, to hear a clang behind me.

            Whirling around I saw Malfoy behind me, having a cross between a smug look and yet an utterly confused one.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked trying to pull my arm free but to no avail.

            Looking down I groaned as I saw in his hands a rather large magnet.

"Get away from me mudblood!" Malfoy bellowed trying to pull his magnet free, but my handcuffs stayed in place.

"I would have already if you're idiotic charmed magnet hadn't attracted my metal handcuffs!" I declared, but inwardly smacking myself as to how Malfoy would have no idea how the two would coincide.

"Arg!  That's it!" Malfoy yelled whipping out his wand.

            As he was muttering a spell, the Professors yells, my shriek, and Harry and Ron's bellows flittered the classroom.  All of a sudden there was a red light, billowing black smoke, and silence.

            Coughing I used my hand to cut through the smoke while trying to wipe my eyes.  When I lifted my wrist up I felt an added weight to it and a distinct,

"What…?" 

            Gasping I slowly ran my hand over the hand that was already cuffed, over the cool metal of the handcuff, and nearly screamed when I felt another human hand after that.

"Don't touch me!" Malfoy hollered.

"YOU STUPID PRAT!" I screamed as the smoke cleared.

            I watched as he looked down and his face became even paler, if that's possible, at the sight.  The teacher came stomping over with an angry scowl on her face and pointed a finger at Malfoy while saying,

"I remember myself distinctly telling you NOT to perform magic on these CHARMED object seeing as how the spells would simply BACKFIRE!"

            I closed my eyes and raised my un-cuffed hand to my forehead, feeling slightly dizzy from the smoke still.

"What do we do now?" I pleaded her after a moment or so.

"There is nothing we can do until I go back to the store and buy the key that goes with it.  Not only was there already a spell placed on it, but also now there's another one that backfired.  For the safety of both of your hands, I do not want anyone tampering with these handcuffs using magic.  Do you hear me?" She asked sternly.

            We both sullenly nodded our heads before I asked once more,

"When will you be able to go to the store once more?"

            She gave me a sad look and finally told us,

"I got them on a trip to America this summer."

"WHAT?" Malfoy yelled letting his jaw go slack.

"I'm afraid until I go back to America to get this specific key, you're stuck."

"But…but…but!  Why can't we just go to some stores in London and see if they have the same make and or model of these handcuffs.  Or what of a locksmith?" I asked desperately.

"It goes against codes of the Ministry of Magic to have muggles tampering with charmed objects.  Also these are rather _special _handcuffs and without the certain and specific key, they won't open."

            With that she walked off while Malfoy and I stared at each other in complete and unadulterated hate.

"I'm sorry Hermione, that's rotten luck." Harry said coming up beside me while Ron and he shot heated glares at Malfoy as his friends joined us as well in the middle.

"Take you're seats class, write down what you see and observe of your objects.  I want one page done by the end of class." The professor told us.

            Without thinking Malfoy and I both began to move to our original seats, only to be brought back together in the middle.

"Listen here mudblood, we are sitting with my friends." Malfoy said glaring down at me.

"HA!  Doubtful!" I shouted back.

            I shrank back slightly as his glare intensified only to be brought back as Malfoy held still.

"BOTH OF YOU TAKE A SEAT IN THE MIDDLE!" The Professor yelled, clearly put out by our behavior on the _first _day of school.

            Grumbling we both walked to the middle of the room, and at the easily cold look Malfoy gave two younger Slytherins, we had our seats.  Trying to write proved to be a difficult task, since it was my left one and his right one cuffed together, which he needed.  Consequently I was constantly being yanked by the arm, which I began to see was on purpose.

"Knock it off!" I hissed at him in a low whisper.

            He in turn gave me a smug look and continued on with his writing in the same manner.  Finally getting fed up with it, I quickly scraped my desk over to his, about a centimeter away, but the quick action seemed to surprise Malfoy since he hollered out a yelp, and fell out of the side of his desk onto the floor.

            Before I could even get a chuckle in, I gasped as my arm was yanked down as well and was unceremoniously pulled on top of him.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" The Professor yelled.

            I watched with amusement as Malfoy gave her a strange look and said,

"For whose sake?"

            Pretty soon the chuckling of our predicament flooded the room as Malfoy and I stood up.

"That was all your fault mudblood." He snarled as we took our seats again.

"Get over yourself Malfoy, I merely brought my desk closer since you seemed to have the dire need to yank my arm to and fro."

            Finally the teacher cut in with clear annoyance in her eyes and spoke clearly yet tightly,

"Go and see Professor Dumbledore.  NOW."

            Thirty minutes later we were trudging out of Dumbledore's office with sour looks on our faces.  Every other day we were to switch schedules with each other so our schoolwork would even out until our teacher was able to get the key.  We would be sleeping in the infirmary so Madame Pomfrey would be able to look over us as she set up her own quarters in there as well.

"This is nutters." I muttered as we made our way to charms with the Gryffindors, since this was my day for the schedule.

            Upon entering the classroom, very distasteful looks were thrown to Malfoy, who eagerly returned them, while I made my with to Ron and Harry with Malfoy grudgingly in tow.

"Hullo Hermione." Ron said grinning brightly and moving over to make room.

            I offered him a weak smile, as the Professor Flitwick went onto explain the intricate charm we were to perform.  Naturally I got the charm right away, to the disgruntlement of Malfoy, and I was left sitting at my desk, alone…with Malfoy…for the remainder of class.

"I cannot believe you did this." I murmured darkly.

            He slowly turned his head towards me so I could see his icy dark eyes, but he offered nothing, his spiteful eyes were enough for me to understand his resentment to his stupidity as well.  Although he would never phrase the situations place of blame in such a way.

"Hermione, c'mon!" Ron called hailing me over towards him, completely adamant about ignoring Malfoy as much as possible

            Classes went on in this way and pretty soon I found myself relieved that dinnertime was now.  The only problem was that Dumbledore never assigned the table we would be eating at, so now it was up in the air.

"We're eating with my table." Malfoy announced as we entered the Great Hall.

            I stopped on my spot and whirled around with fire in my eyes and retorted,

"I'd loose my appetite if I was forced to eat with such a sight."

            I took an instant step back as he glared menacingly towards me, but was quickly saved as Ron and Harry came up behind me.

"C'mon Hermione, saved you a seat." Harry said taking my elbow.

            Before I could interject however, Malfoy spoke up in my place,

"She isn't eating with you and your clan of ignorant buffoons Potter."

            He began to pull me towards the Slytherin table but as I threw a desperate look to Ron and Harry, they instantly grabbed both of my arms.

"The hell she is." Ron cursed causing Malfoy to spin around and growl.

"I have spent too much time as it is with your ineptness of forming anything close to an intelligent conversation." Malfoy all but snarled.

            Without even waiting for a response, he bent at the knees, and picked me up over his shoulders.

"PUT.  ME.  DOWN." I yelled as the whole hall watched on with slacked jaws as _the_ Draco Malfoy carried Hermione Granger across the hall. 

            I was completely surprised at the strength Malfoy had as he very easily carried me towards his table.  He finally sat me down in front of the table full of glaring Slytherins and I smirked at him stating,

"If you actually think that would work in sitting me down at _this _table, you're more dim-witted then I thought."

            I could hear the growls emanating from his fellow Slytherins.

"SIT." He said in a cold and stern voice.

            Deciding I didn't want to anger him any more then he was, I sighed and plopped down on the bench as he gracefully slid in.  The one thing I noticed while sitting there was that the Slytherins didn't talk, they ate and that was it as there was nothing personal about sitting together for a meal.  Throughout the meal my arm was jerked to and fro as he reached and grabbed for things on the table.  Finally getting completely fed up, I did something about it.

            While he was bringing his goblet up to drink from, I jerked my left hand up as quick as I could, and watched as he dumped his whole drink on himself.  The table went quiet as they watched his slowly turn himself towards me, while I innocently pretended to be fixing my hair.

"Good heavens Malfoy, I thought you'd know how to drink with proper etiquette." 

            He slowly placed the goblet down and with a flick of his wand cleared himself of the drink.  He stood up gracefully, roughly yanked me from my seat at the bench, and literally dragged me out of the hall.

            Once we were outside he turned and quickly shoved me against the wall, pinning me there with his body and arms.

"I don't know who the bloody hell you think you are but I can assure you that you are not immune to my rage." 

            He said in a threatening voice.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" I asked trying to hide my uneasiness.

"In a minute, why don't you inform me of that." He hissed as he pinned my hands up above my head.

            Before he could do anything however, the double doors sprang open and I sighed with relief as I saw Harry and Ron glaring at Malfoy.

"The hell are you doing?" Ron snarled yanking me away from him, but with Malfoy chained at the other end of my hand, I was stopped in the middle.

"Nothing of your concern Weasley." Malfoy snarled back.

            And with that he spun on his heel and began to walk away, dragging me with him.

"STOP!" I yelled grabbing onto a nearby gargoyle, trying desperately to stop him.

            He whirled around with fire in his eyes as Ron and Harry ran up behind me.

"We're leaving.  Now." He spoke with controlled anger.

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you!" I yelled out.

            He leveled his gaze at me and picked me up over his shoulders again while Ron and Harry cried out in defense.

"Put her down!" Harry yelled.

"You aren't cuffed to her Potter, leave it be." He said threatening me and jabbed his shoulder upwards to readjust me, causing to me to fall hard on his shoulder blade.

"Knock it off Malfoy!" I shouted trying to spring free but he was just too strong for me.

            He swiftly turned around so I could see Harry and Ron raising their wands at the same time.

"Ron!  Harry!  NO!" I cried out desperately causing Malfoy to turn around.

            I could hear him mutter exasperatedly,

"Oh bloody hell."

            He swiftly dropped me and gripped me by my shoulders placing me in front of him so I would get the bunt end of it.  Ron and Harry seeing this immediately cut their spells short with wide eyes.

"YOU UNBERABLE PRAT!" I shouted turning towards Malfoy and began to pound my fists against his hard chest in rage that he would actually perform a stunt like that.

             He simply just smirked and grabbed my hands in his and began to drag me away.  Seeing that I wasn't moving as quickly as he wanted me to, he bent down and wrapped an arm underneath my legs, and put another one behind my back, and hoisted me up in his arms.

"I CAN WALK!" I yelled kicking my legs around as Harry and Ron ran forth.

"Not as fast as I need you to mudblood, now stop kicking!" He said sternly.

            Before anything else could happen Professor Snape walked out and hissed,

"WHAT, is going on here?"

            Ron, Harry, and I all groaned at the same time to the amusement of Malfoy.

"Well Professor I'm sure you've heard about my rather _unfortunate _predicament.  However I simply wished to retire to the infirmary so I could sleep but Granger wouldn't comply to my wishes so I resorted to this." He explained lifting his arms up higher as if presenting me to Snape.

            Snape's mouth twisted into a smirk and nodded his head while placing a hand on each of Ron and Harry's back.

"And why are you two out here?  No need to assume that you are causing more mayhem?"

"They seemed hell-bent on not letting me retire to the infirmary." Malfoy supplied innocently.

"Very well, Potter and Weasley, you're to come back to the Great Hall with me." Snape said and began to steer them away.

            I could hear their fading arguments until I was once again alone with Malfoy.  I began squirming around in his strong hold to his utmost annoyance.  He continued on his stride, even with my reluctance.  I was surprised when he was easily able to carry me up all the stairs without even breaking a sweat.

            We finally walked through the infirmary doors as Malfoy finally found it safe to drop me roughly on my feet.  Madame Pomfrey came out and directed us towards the corner of the room we would be sharing.

"Now even after the disagreement of how this would work, we found it impossible to not have you share a bed." She explained cautiously.

            The both of us turned towards her with complete fury on our faces but Malfoy spoke out first,

"WHAT?" He bellowed and I watched with surprise as Madame Pomfrey actually winced at his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but you both would be rather uncomfortable with the short distance between your two hands." She said as we followed her to the back corner.

            After a few minutes, we both looked at the bed as if it was our deathbed.

"There is no way I will be sharing sleeping quarters with something like you." He said turning towards me with clear disdain on his face.

"And why would you think I'd like to share _anything _with you, you…you inbreed!" 

            He stepped forward menacingly at the insult, causing me to take on back at the intenseness in his eyes.  By the time it was well past time for bed, we were still standing beside the bed glaring at each other.

"This is silly!" I finally cried out exasperated and climbed into the right side of the bed since I couldn't crawl over to the left.

"What do you think you're doing?" Malfoy cried out incredulously.

"If you have no inkling to what I'm doing you are thicker then I thought." I grumbled.

            I practically yelped with surprise as I felt the bed dip at his added weight and something warm come across my waist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled turning over to face him.

            He gave me a withering look and said dryly,

"If you haven't noticed mudblood, your left hand and my right hand are cuffed together.  With you laying on your left side, my right arm came over you, now if you would induce some of your intelligence you'd see we need to switch sides so I have no further need to _touch _you?" 

            Sighing I got up and laid on the left side of the bed, slowly falling into a sleepless sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When I woke up the next morning to some clattering, I felt particularly warm, but it was a different type of warmness that caught my guard.  When I turned over I practically screamed when I saw Draco Malfoy's face on the back of my shoulder with his face tucked into the inside of my neck.  Widening my eyes I looked down and saw that throughout the night we must have tossed and turned since both his arms were wrapped around me, and my hands were resting on his arms, while we were snuggled close together.

"Oh God." I whispered lying my head back down, completely scared out of my wits since it felt nice being that close to him and wrapped in his arms.

            I decided that I was just going to wait until he woke up, and hope to God he didn't throw a fit.  A few minutes later I felt a slight sigh and movement behind me and I tried my best to keep my eyes closed.  I tried to stifle a laugh as he sucked in a breath and mutter,

"Bugger."

            Slowly, and uncharacteristically gently, he unwrapped his arms from around me, and a shock went through my body as he slowly took my hands in his and lifted them off of his arms.  About three minutes later, we were fully distanced and I'd never felt colder in my life.

            Deciding it was safe to wake up, I yawned and turned on my side to see Malfoy staring at the wall ahead.

"Have a nice sleep?" A voice came from the side.

            We both turned and saw Madame Pomfrey smiling and pulling back the curtains.

"You're going to have to use the showers in your own common room bathrooms that Dumbledore has set up for you two, the infirmary doesn't have any.  However, your Muggle Studies teacher has ordered for each of you to wear these while showering." She said handing us some swimsuits.

            I could feel my heart beating as we both turned to the shower we were to be using after we had successfully changed into our suits.

"Now what?" Malfoy asked confused.

            I grinned and pulled him forward, turning the knobs and slipped off my towel while stepping in.  When I turned after Malfoy shut the door behind him, I widened my eyes and felt color come to my cheeks at the sight of his incredibly lean and muscular chest.

"I can't believe I must bathe with a mudblood that must be an oxymoron of some sort." He groaned, instantly snapping me away from my uneasiness.

            Narrowing my eyes at him I spat back out,

"It's not a picnic for me either."

            After feeling the water running down our bodies, I nervously turned towards Malfoy and asked meekly,

"Who goes first?"

"Goes first for what?" he asked knitted his eyebrows together.

            Rolling my eyes, deciding not to explain it to him, I took some shampoo in my hands and lathered it together before placing it in my hair.  Malfoy and I both stopped in surprise as his hand came up with mine to my hair, both realizing this was going to be an awkward situation with the hands we needed cuffed together.  I swallowed and began to scrub my hair and tingles would shoot down my body as his hand brushed up against my head.

"Rinse already!" He cried out after thirty seconds.

            Glaring at him I dipped my head back underneath the water and scrubbed my hair free of the soap, but obviously not fast enough as I heard a distinct frustrated grumble and felt an added hand to my own.

"What?" I asked bringing my head back up and saw Malfoy giving me a sarcastic look as he rinsed my hair out for me.

            I was too surprised to say anything and pivoted around so he could wash his own hair.  Since he was taller I was standing on my tippy-toes and leaning against the wall as he rinsed his own hair.  It was such an odd feeling having my hands in his hair, and showering with him.  I had to bite back a giggle thinking of how many girls would die to be in my place, being included in something of his that was so personal.

            The hardest part came when it was time to wash our bodies.

"I'll go first." He grumbled and squirted some soap into his palmed hands.         

            I widened my eyes as my hands began to run over his body as well but not on purpose.  When he finally rinsed off, my face was completely tinged pink.  When it was my turn, I'm glad how my body was reacting to having his hands over my body, wasn't noticeable.

"Done?" Malfoy asked reaching behind me and turning the knob off.

            I nodded my head and stepped out of the shower with Malfoy behind me.  We dried off, successfully changed into our robes, and stood in front of the mirror together.

"Well you're obviously going to take longer then me so go to it." I said contemptuously to him.

            He smirked and began to perform his daily morning activities.

"Well you only need thirty seconds to try desperately to tame that bush upon your head you like to call hair." He said switching positions with me.

            Glaring at him, I took two utensils that looked like chopsticks, twirled my hair up, and fastened them while Malfoy looked at me curiously.  Ten minutes later we were walking into the Great Hall together, both wearing scowls.

"We're eating at my table this morning." I told him and was surprised when he didn't argue but instead followed silently.

            We sat down in front of Ron and Harry who were both glaring at Malfoy but they finally directed their attention towards me.

"He didn't touch you last night did he?" Ron blurted out.

"No." I said quickly, too quickly as all three boys gave me peculiar looks.

"What?" I asked innocently and began to drink from my goblet.

            The day went by excruciating slowly as it was the day to follow Malfoy's schedule.  Undoubtedly I was teased mercilessly, and Malfoy showed no signs of sticking up for me, although I never even believed he would.

"Ron!  Harry!  Thank God!" I cried out desperately as I saw Ron and Harry rounding the corner after our previous class.

"Hermione?" Harry asked concerned as he and Ron made their way towards me.

            I held up the cuffs to the aggravation of Malfoy and pleaded,

"Get these off, please!"

            I could hear Malfoy scoff at the statement and I slowly turned my narrowed eyes to him and muttered,

"Would you care to use your sparse intelligence and add something to broaden that statement?"

"Honestly if I am not able to get these blasted things off, what makes you think that _they _would?"

            The three of us continued on scowling at him until he finally rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" I mockingly cried out reaching out for them.

            They immediately grabbed my hands, stopping Malfoy instantly.

 "Merlin mudblood, you're making more of a spectacle out of yourself then I imagined possible." He sighed.

"I just spent the worst day of my life _with _people like _you!_  Who wouldn't be dieing for _actual _human interaction?" I asked in a cold tone.

"According to Dumbledore, this is the day for MY schedule, so Granger, we've got one more class to go to."

            I cringed at the evil smirk on his face and asked meekly,

"What is it?"

"Flying." 

            I could feel my whole face pale at the words.  Ever since the incident first year including he and Harry, the school ordered that Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't to share that class any longer.

"But…but…but that was only required for first year!  Why are you taking it again?" I asked softly.

"Because I always like to be on top of my game." He said smirking once more.

            I was temporarily surprised at the use of a muggle term from his mouth so he took this time to drag me away from Ron and Harry who looked at me sadly since they were on their way to Divination.

            When we were finally at the Quidditch Pitch with the rest of the Slytherins, I could feel my heart pumping with fear at getting back on a broom…with Malfoy.

"Get on Granger." Malfoy said pulling me by my elbow.            

            I widened my eyes as I was thrust onto a broom with Malfoy behind me.

"Uh Malfoy…this…I don't think…this isn't a good idea!" I stuttered.

            I could hear him chuckle in indifference behind me and I screamed as he deftly kicked up from the ground with his arms around me because of the handcuffs.

"NOT SO HIGH!" I screamed pushing my back against his chest while squeezing my eyes shut.

            I could hear his laughter in my ear as the wind blew across us, which caused me to squeeze my eyes shut even wider.  Finally it felt like the wind was slowing down as he said in a deep voice full of amusement,

"You can open your eyes now Granger."

            Slowly I opened my eyes and saw us lazily weaving around the Quidditch pitch as he guided us along with perfect grace and talent.

"Granger, I believe that you have left permanent indentations in my broom." He said in a bored tone.

            Looking down I saw that I was squeezing the broom rather hard as my knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Well if you hadn't acted like such a male chauvinistic pig then that wouldn't have been a problem." I retorted.

            He simply just said,

"I have no qualms about pushing you off this broom."

            I turned towards him and gave him a confused look, wondering if he had lost his train of thought as I spoke,

"And commit suicide yourself as I pulled you over with me seeing as how we are _still _attached?  Lovely."

            He rolled his eyes and continued flying while I held in my breath and waited until we began descending towards the ground, to my utter relief.  I watched and felt him hop off and shoulder his broom as we began to walk inside.

"Oi Draco!  Good flying today mate!" A voice called from the side.

            I watched Malfoy give him a conceited smirk and together we walked inside, all the while me keeping my wobbly knees.

"Granger we weren't even flying that high!" Malfoy yelled as we walked towards the Gryffindor common room so I could grab a book.

            Making sure to whisper the password to the lady in an inaudible tone, I walked into the cozy and familiar common room with a smile on my face.

"Hermione!" 

"Hey long time no see!"

"Where've you been?" 

"Merlin it's about time you got back, we've needed help on our potions essay!" A familiar voice called out through the others.

            Shaking my head jovially I made my way over to the couch by the fire and plopped down in-between Ron and Harry who instantly stood up upon seeing Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked.

            I watched with a tiny bit of amusement as Malfoy let his jaw drop slightly while giving Ron an incredulous look and knitting his eyebrows together.  Finally he sighed and held up the cuffs knowingly.

            Finally after thirty minutes of Malfoy complaining about being too long in the vicinity of a group of Gryffindors, Ron trying to lunge at him, Harry and I holding him back, and finally the complaints of the others around us, we left.

"God Malfoy could you be anymore childish?" I asked as he began to drag me towards the Slytherin dungeons.

            The minute we entered the drafty tower, I immediately wished for the friendly fires of my own tower.  It was so morbid and cold down here that I began to understand where the Slytherins gained their attitudes.

"Draco why is she down here?"

"She's a mudblood!"

"She's not welcome here, get her out of here!"

            Were the unfriendly calls but they immediately diminished at a single cold look from Malfoy who was clearly beyond annoyed.  I waited a few minutes until he had grabbed his things in a sack and willingly let him drag me out of the room.

            We walked to the library, took up a space in the back and with the rather surprisingly comfortable silence, we worked on our homework.

"C'mon Granger, I don't want to miss dinner." A voice drawled at my left.        

            I ripped my eyes away from the words of the book and saw Malfoy standing up in front of me.  Sighing regretfully, I packed my bag up and left the solitary of the library, which I've been longing for ever since this accident happened.

            We walked into the Great Hall while I still had my face stuck in a book, not even thinking as to where Malfoy was leading me.

"Grand, it seems like you're learning." Malfoy whispered in my ear.

            I widened my eyes at what probably wasn't meant to be an intimate act, but it sent shivers down my spine, and it seemed like it had caught Malfoy's attention since when I looked up he was smirking down at me annoyingly.

"Oh do shut up." I said heatedly to his amusement.

            Dinner went on in utter silence full of glares and scowls thrown at me and back at them in multiple quantities.

"Hermione, there you are!" A voice called out behind me.

            I turned around and saw Dean looking down at me smiling.

"Dean…?  Is everything alright?" I asked confused.

            His smile widened and he gently took my elbow in his hand to slowly stand me up, but this caused Malfoy to stand up as well.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" He asked seemingly nervous.

"Well…sure." I replied uneasily and I felt Malfoy move beside me.

            Dean seeing this narrowed his eyes towards him and said in a rather tight tone,

"Along?"

            This time Malfoy stepped forward in front of me and spat out,

"If you haven't noticed, Thomas, we happened to be cuffed together."

            I shot Malfoy a strict look and turned back to Dean and replied gently,

"It's alright, what did you need to ask me?"

"Never mind, just let me know when all this gets fixed." He said waving our arms around our hands.

            I nodded my head and watched him walk back to the Gryffindor table where some of his friends began to crowd around him as he shook his head and pointed menacingly at Malfoy, who was currently sniggering.

"Never thought I'd see the day where a mudblood was actually about to be asked out."

            I whirled towards him with a confused expression and practically shouted,

"He wasn't going to ask me out!"

            I however didn't hear him mumble underneath his breath while shooting an unreadable look towards Dean,

"Too right he wasn't."

            I gave an annoyed growl and while staying in the moment, I tried to stomp away only causing me to go not even two feet.

"That usually works better if there isn't someone attached to me." I muttered to Malfoy who was smirking, this caused him to let out a real chuckle.

            I turned to him surprised that I had actually heard that, and that it actually sounded nice enough for me to want to hear again.  For the first time when I looked up at Malfoy, his eyes weren't masked and I was transfixed at the spot.

"You should laugh more often." I whispered catching him and myself off guard.

            He darted his eyes around the room and cleared his throat before he began leading me away from the Great Hall, and together we walked up the stairs to the infirmary.

            I woke up the next morning, and to my unexpected delight, I woke up to the same warmth.  I looked over my shoulder and saw the same sight as yesterday morning with Draco Malfoy snuggled into the crook of my neck above my shoulder; I looked down and saw the same familiar arms wrapped around me.  Sighing I laid back in the pillows thinking I could get used to waking up like this. 

            The same thing happened with him muttering a stream of curses and very gently removing himself from me, leaving me unbearably cold.  Showers contained even more sexual tension then yesterday and I was surprised when we made it out unscathed.  We watched each other go through our regular morning rituals, each unknowingly having rather unanticipated thoughts rolling through our heads of each other.

"Well, breakfast." I muttered and together we walked down to the Great Hall.

            It was during this walk, when I didn't have my nose in a book, that I noticed a rather large amount of girls giggling when he came near, and running off with their friends.

"My, aren't we popular." I said sarcastically trying to hold back my own smirk.

"It would be blatantly obvious why someone of _your _social standing wouldn't recognize such a thing unless through another."

            Instead of fighting with him once more, I narrowed my eyes and tried to ignore the envious looks that were being shot at me.  We made our way to the Gryffindor table and I was slightly surprised when I saw Dean sitting with Ron and Harry.

"Hullo Hermione!" Ron said cheerily, almost too cheerily.

            I cocked an eyebrow up at Harry as Malfoy and I took a seat while saying,

"I thought I told you two _not _to sneak in anymore firewhisky."  
            I was surprised when I heard Malfoy next to me cover his laughter with a cough.

"What put him in a right state is completely natural Hermione.  Oh rather _un_natural for how long he's been grinning." Dean said giving Ron a confused look.

            I turned and looked at Ron who was smiling and look completely dazed while resting his chin in the palm of his cupped hand.  I began to wave my hands frantically in front of him while calling his name to get his attention.

"Here." Malfoy said in a bored voice and handed me a goblet of what he transfigured into water.

            Taking it I flicked some water at him, and when that didn't work I sighed and dumped the whole thing on him.

"AHHHH!" He screamed instantly gaining the attention of the other tables.

            I set the goblet down gently and turned to see an awfully upset redhead glaring heatedly at me.

"I had to get you out of that trance somehow.  No telling it if was magical or not Ronald!" I cried out.

"You could have poked me or something!" He yelled out drying himself with a napkin.

"I did." I replied in a dull tone.

            He grumbled and cast a drying spell on him but there was a POOF and a large amount of smoke.

"Bloody hell Weasley, it was a joke!" Malfoy called out coughing as did Harry, Dean, and I.

            When the smoke finally cleared there was even more silence if possible, and then the Great Hall burst into laughter.

"What?  What is it?" Ron cried out as I clutched my sides in laughter.

            I began laughing so hard that I lost my balance and fell off the side of the bench taking an unprepared Malfoy with me who was still laughing on his way down.  I gasped when I felt something hard and warm land on me and looked up to see two stormy gray eyes penetrating mine but became surprised to see them dancing with mirth.

"Is it just a Gryffindor thing to royally embarrass yourself?" He asked breathily while I continued staring at his eyes.

            Ron's voice cut through our thoughts as he yelled,

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"MR. WEASLEY!  Ten points from Gryffindor for your language!" Professor McGonagall cried up front.

            It was then that someone handed Ron an empty golden plate and he yelled when he saw his reflection.  His hair and eyebrows were singed, and he had soot covered all over his face.

"Ron, uhm, I think it might be time to get a new wand." I told him softly from my place on the ground underneath Malfoy.

            He looked down to glare but did a double take and jumped up from his spot at the table.

"Oi, Malfoy!  Get off of her!"  

            I watched as Malfoy uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the floor, easily taking me up with him.

"Hermione, please?" Ron asked politely in a whiny voice.

            Sighing I took out my wand, whispered a spell, and Ron was good as new again.  He grinned and threw his arm around me looking up at the ceiling and said,

"I knew I was friends with you for something."

"Oh, and here I thought it was just to save her from Mountain Trolls." Harry replied standing up as Dean waved good-bye.

"Excuse me!  That would have never happened had you two not LOCKED it in with me." I pointed out indignantly as the four of us, one grudgingly, began to make it out of the Great Hall.

"All well, she redeemed herself countless times." Harry noted as we made our way to Muggle studies while I shot Ron a triumphant glare.  Little did I know that Malfoy was watching the whole scene with surprised amusement.

            Malfoy and I were now making our way down to dinner, completely silent in the noise around us.

"Hello Draco." A female voice drawled from behind us.

            We both stopped and turned around as a seventh year Ravenclaw I recognized as Amelia Tray batted her eyelashes rapidly at Malfoy.

"Looking splendid this evening Amelia." Malfoy replied giving her a smirk.

            I was completely caught off guard at the rather flirtatious tone he was using, since all I ever heard was menacing.  The way he seemed relaxed and gently polite made me wonder what else he was hiding beneath the cold exterior.

"You flatter me." Amelia said smiling widely at him.

            I never knew someone could use that much makeup and lipstick, I thought to myself while staring at the girl in front of me.

"On your way to dinner then I take it?  How would you like an escort?" He asked holding his arm out to the girl.

            She giggled madly and looped her arm through his.  When we were almost to the door I saw Amelia shoot me a dirty look and say with her nose upturned,

"I've had enough of you following us Granger, leave us be."

            My jaw dropped and dug my heels into the floor to stop us.

"For a Ravenclaw you're a rather thick one.  If you have noticed mine and Malfoy's behavior before you'd see there is no way in the seven hells _I _would follow _him _anywhere.  Furthermore, we are cuffed together." I spat out holding up our hands as Malfoy raised his eyebrows at me in surprise.

            Amelia blushed and then scowled at me, finally dropping Malfoy's arm as we entered inside.

"Awfully temperamental aren't we Granger?" Malfoy drawled as we began to make our way to his table.

"I'm sick of this whole predicament Malfoy and I swear to God the next person that has the gal to comment on it will be toast." 

            I saw him give me a smirk as we slid into the benches and began to eat dinner, the Slytherins had surprisingly given up on teasing me as Malfoy would shoot them looks since he would get beyond irritated at the attention drawn to the situation.  I felt a body sit by my right side and turned to see Blaise sitting next to me while another boy named Andrew sat on Malfoy's side.

"Evening." Malfoy replied curtly and continued on eating.

"Hey there Granger." Blaise said to me, silencing the whole table while I widened my eyes.

"Uhm, hello Blaise." I replied confused.

"I heard your rant outside the double doors, I never knew you had that type of fire." He commented lazily while reaching for some bread.

"She had it coming to her, that twit.  Actually accusing _me _of following…him." I said distastefully shooting a look at Malfoy, who was listening to our conversation.

            I was surprised when I heard a real laugh come from him, a Slytherin.

"Dreadful thing isn't he?" He asked.

"Watch it Zambini." Malfoy drawled.

            It was then that I felt a tap on my shoulder and a rather furious huff that I turned to see an enraged Pansy Parkinson standing behind me with her friends.  Blaise, Andrew, and Malfoy, along with some other males all groaned.

"Just what do you think you are doing sitting at this table Mudblood?  You don't belong here!" She screeched silencing the whole hall.

            I think Malfoy began to see my temper flare up since he stood up and said,

"Parkinson now probably isn't the best time." 

"Oh no Malfoy, please, let her continue." I said glaring at Parkinson as I got confused and surprised stares from the other Slytherins.

            Pansy shot Malfoy a rather sly grin and then began to wave her hands around wildly and shouting,

"GET AWAY FROM DRACO!  YOU NO GOOD, KNOW-IT-ALL, STUPID WASTE OF…" Before she could finish however, a transfiguration spell from my wand cut her off. 

            Everyone was silent as they peered over to see what I transfigured her into, and surprisingly the Slytherin table began to chuckle and hide their grins as they stared at the piece of toast flailing about on the floor.

"MISS GRANGER!  TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" Professor McGonagall cried out.

            When she saw Malfoy she added,

"After you gain a key however."

            When she turned Pansy back, she was red in the face, and looking beyond livid.

"STUPID WENCH!" She cried out and lifted her hand to strike me, but someone to my left caught it before her hand could make contact.

"Careful Pansy." Blaise muttered and dropped her hand.

            Pansy practically growled and stalked off with her friends, leaving the hall still roaring with laughter, except of course from the Slytherins who were trying to hold it in.  Before I could sit down however Ron and Harry were running over to me with Dean on their heels.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, breathing heavily, while I stared in awe at Blaise, who was grinning at something over my shoulder.

"Hermione!" Harry cried out taking me by the shoulders.

"Yes, yes.  Of course I'm alright, rather put out that she got changed back so quickly however." I muttered to the delight of Ron and Harry.

"That was brilliant Hermione." Dean said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I replied uneasily shifting from foot to foot.

"So have you an idea when those blasted things will be coming off?" Dean asked stepping forward as Ron and Harry furrowed their eyebrows together in confusion.

            I shook my head and watched Draco take a step forward towards Dean and mutter darkly,

"We're leaving now."

            Without a chance to say goodnight I was ripped away from my friends and the Great Hall.

            We went to bed that night in silence, both of us unaware that we were both wearing identical grins.  When I woke up the next morning, I didn't even need to look over my shoulder to see Malfoy curled up behind me.  I could feel his arms wrapped tightly around me, and I smiled blissfully, but quickly caught myself.  Malfoy went through the same routine of cursing, gently pulling away, and then waiting for me to 'wake up'.

            We were walking through the halls together sometime later in that week when we saw Dean with some mutual friends as he waved happily at me, which I returned.

"He likes you, you know." Malfoy commented in an off-handed manner.

            I looked up at him surprised and said,

"Dean?  No, we're just friends."

            When I saw him wearing that knowing smirk that aggravated me to no end I finally said,

"Would you stop wearing that smirk?"

"What smirk?" He asked innocently.

            Rolling my eyes I replied,

"I hate that smirk.  It's probably the most infuriating one you have."

"Oh so I have multiples?" He asked amused.

"Yes and that one is the classic 'I know something you don't' smirk."

            His grin widened and he said,

"Well I'm glad to know that you are able to decipher my smirks."

"Wish I could say the same." I muttered to his further amusement.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

We walked down to the Great Hall together and for some reason I was in a rather foul mood after seeing the many glances Malfoy was receiving in the library while I was trying to study N.E.W.T, which I was beginning to feel uneasy about.

"Who put the broom up your…" He began but I cut him off with a look and said in clipped tone,

"Finish that sentence and I assure you you'll know where you can find that broom."

            He turned to me with a genuine smile and asked,

"Alright then, what's bothering you?"

"What makes you think something's bothering me?"

            He rolled his eyes dramatically and replied,

"I've been attached to you for almost a month now, you usually pick up on habits after being with someone that long." 

            I nodded my head grudgingly but didn't make any move to answer his question.

"You know that question was not a rhetorical one."

"Glad to know you can tell the difference." 

"Ah, see something must be wrong for you added no real and intended insult to that one." He replied tauntingly.

"Dunderhead, better?" I finished off as he began to chuckle.

"So what's making you so tense?" He finally asked as we joined the swarming crowd getting inside the hall.

"I'm not tense!" I hissed causing him to just raise his eyebrows in a knowing way.

"You're worried about your upcoming N.E.W.T.'s aren't you?" He asked causing my jaw to go slack.

"How…How did you…?" I asked confused.

            He just grinned and shook his head and replied,

"I told you, you just pick up on these things."

            Rolling my eyes at his tone of superiority we were about to make our way to the Slytherin table when I noticed Pansy and her mates sitting there.  I grabbed Malfoy by the elbow as he gave me a questioning look and nodded my head in the way that Pansy was sitting.

"Ah, Gryffindor table it is then." Malfoy said with a scowl on his face.

            Ever since the episode of me turning her into toast, Pansy had been trying every conceivable way to get Malfoy's attention.  We made our way over and sat in our regular seats and began to dish up our meals to eat.  When we looked up everyone was staring at us with wide eyes and slacked jaws.

"What?" I asked innocently confused.

  
GRYFFINDOR'S P.O.V.

            We watched as Malfoy and Hermione made their way over to their regular seats at our table and sat down, letting the weirdness begin.  Malfoy handed Hermione a plate while she handed him his silverware.  While Malfoy was piling mashed potatoes on his plate, Hermione was piling meat on hers.  When they were done with those servings, they switched plates and loaded each other's plate up with the foods closest to them.

            They then exchanged plates when they were done, took a look at their plate, and then at each other's.  Malfoy scooped some of the gravy off of his mashed potatoes and placed it on Hermione's, while underneath his arms, Hermione was giving Malfoy her peas and taking half of his roll.  Malfoy then grabbed some of Hermione's treacle tarts and Hermione took some of Malfoy's meat.

            Easily to say, all of us were frozen in our actions and gaping at them as they nonchalantly carried out their actions.  When they both looked up Hermione and Malfoy both seemed confused as she asked innocently,

"What?"

END GRYFFINDOR'S P.O.V.

            I looked behind me to see if there was something there but it was just other student's backs.  When I looked back they were still gaping, while Ron and Harry were glaring at Malfoy.  I looked over at Malfoy who turned to look at me; we both shrugged our shoulders and dug into our food.

            Halfway through the meal I turned and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder, who without stopping to eat, poured some Pumpkin Juice into a goblet and handed it to me while I graciously gulped it down.

            I looked up and saw some of the people around us staring in slight confusion.  Before it could get too far however Malfoy tapped me on the shoulder and passed me his plate.  I looked down and loaded it up with more meat and rolls and handed it back to him.  I didn't understand why people were giving us curious looks but decided not to waste my energy on it since I was tense as it already was.

"Do you feel like there's a boggart behind us somewhere?" I whispered to Malfoy as we received more stares.

            He looked up and grinned at me and whispered back,

"Well turn around and see if you're book Hogwart's: A History is being torn apart." He sniggered.

            I couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped as I gave him a good-natured hit on the arm.

            I woke up in the middle of the night, but the coldness I felt told me Malfoy wasn't holding me.  It was an awfully weird feeling I got then, feeling like I _needed _him to hold me.  I'd been waking up with him and his arms around me that I wondered if I'd ever get used to him not being there.  Almost as if on cue he turned around and wrapped his arms around me while I sighed happily and turned in his embrace and buried my head into his shoulder, easily falling asleep.

DRACO P.O.V.

            When I woke up the next Saturday morning to the same full feeling in my arms, I couldn't help but smile.  I admit I kicked myself every morning when I realized I had my arms around Granger, but I couldn't help feeling happy at the same time.  She fit perfectly in my arms, pureblood or not, and it wasn't a sensation I felt with others.  When I opened my eyes and looked down I was transfixed with the perfect sight.  I had never seen anything so beautiful, and a surge of possessiveness washed over me.

            She was curled up in my arms and had buried her head into my shoulder, trying to get as close to me as possible.  In all the years at Hogwarts, this last month was the only month I've ever been able to really get some sleep.  Without thinking I ran a hand down her cheek and marveled at the softness of it.  She sighed and pushed herself closer into my side to my contentment.  Wanting to keep this feeling with me for a little while longer, I lay there with her in my arms for a few more minutes until I gently pulled myself away and waited for her to wake up.

END DRACO P.O.V.

            I smiled despite myself when I felt him unwrap his arms from me but was embarrassed that I had sighed when I felt him run his fingers down my cheek.  I just couldn't help it; it felt so nice and normal.

            After showering we both walked down to the breakfast and sat with the Slytherins at their table, not even mumbling a hello since we were both busy in our thoughts.  I grumbled and placed my head on the table as a wave of sleepiness hit me.

"Here." Draco muttered and pulled my head up.

            I looked over and saw him holding a muffin to me.  I smiled and greedily snatched it, biting into it when I realized it was my favorite muffin.

"How'd you know?" I asked grinning as the Slytherins watched on intently.

"You eat the same thing every morning Granger." He replied in a dull tone.

            I smiled and poured two drinks and handed him one while I bit into my muffin again.

"Morning Hermione." A cheery voice called from my right.

            I turned as an added weight was next to me and saw the blue eyes of Blaise boring into mine.

"Oh, hullo Blaise." I replied smiling slightly.

"How are you doing this fine morning?" He asked reaching across and grabbing a roll that was placed in front of gaping Slytherins.

"Fine thanks, yourself?" I asked taking another bite into my muffin.

"Great." He said grinning while applying butter on his roll.

            I turned and gave Draco a confused look but wasn't able to catch his eye, as he was too busy glaring at Blaise.

"So Draco, I'm rather curious as to how you'll be playing Quidditch this year." Blaise said not catching the silent communication.

            I cringed when I saw his face harden with realization.

"I won't." He bit out with a clenched jaw.

"Pity, rather good seeker you are." Blaise commented lightly.

            A seventh year sitting across from me reached across the table to grab an apple, and in the process his robe sleeves lifted up and I began choking on my drink as I saw the unmistakable mark of pure evil; the Dark Mark.

"Hermione are you alright?" Blaise asked patting me on the back.

            I could tell all the color from my face had drained as my eyes remained fixed on the mark.

"Granger?" I could hear Malfoy ask distantly from my side.

            Oh God, I was sitting at a table that had the capability to be filled with either now or soon to be Death Eaters.  Should I tell Dumbledore?  HOW?  Harry and Ron…YES!  Someone roughly shaking me startled me enough to whip out my wand and point it directly at the person's throat.

"What is your problem?" Malfoy asked as he pushed the wand out of the way easily.

            I stood up suddenly; catching the attention of nearby Slytherins as they gave me annoyed and confused looks.

"I need…we need to leave." I stuttered.

            Malfoy knitted his eyebrows together and slowly rose from the table as I quickly took off towards the Gryffindors.

"Hullo Hermione!" Ron and Harry cried out happily but their smiles faltered when they saw my distressed face.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked standing up while Harry followed his lead.

"I need to talk to you two." I said in a forceful tone.

"How are you going to do that with ferret attached to you?" Ron asked shooting Malfoy a glare.

            I turned towards Malfoy and quickly turned back to Harry and talked to him with my eyes.  It was a known fact to Ron and I that over the summer Harry had mastered the art of Occlumency.  Lucky for me, it was almost as if he could read minds since he instantly pulled me towards him and muttered the word, 

"Legilimency?" Into my ear.

            I nodded my head instantly and he led the three of us out of the Great Hall and stopped me and began to peer into my eyes.  I grabbed a deep breath as images of past began to flitter through my head and I didn't even realize as I fell to my knees.  When I saw the image of me at breakfast I raised a week hand up and saw the images slow down slightly.

            I watched the whole scene play out once more and in an instant it stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Malfoy was yelling as Ron helped me up.

            I looked over at Harry weakly who was clenching and unclenching his hands.

"What's going on?" Ron asked staring at me wide-eyed.

"I'll tell you later Ron, Hermione, let me take care of this, alright?" Harry asked softly.

            I nodded my head and watched them walk away and heard a burst from Ron as they rounded the corner.

"He was using Occlumency on you wasn't he?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

            I turned towards him with a surprised look on his face as he easily said,

"My father used to use it on me sometimes when I was younger."

            I nodded my head slightly and backed up a few inches when his eyes narrowed.

"What did you see that made you have Potter do that?"

"Nothing." I said instantly in what I hoped was a strong voice.

            It was clearly evident however that Malfoy was able to see through almost any act as he took a step forward.

"It only happened in the middle of breakfast after Blaise was talking to you.  What did you see Granger?"

            I shook my head and turned around only to be whirled back around once again.

"Answer me." He practically growled.

"No!"

            He raised an inquisitive eyebrow and I forced myself to calm down as I replied in a calm voice,

"It was nothing of your concern Malfoy."

"Anything having do with Slytherins and Harry Potter being put together _is _my concern." He returned.

"It isn't that big of a deal." I retorted.

"You do know that Potter isn't the only one who knows how to use Occlumency right?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

            I backed up slowly until I was backed into a wall while he placed a hand on either side of my head, instantly trapping me in.

"I'll scream." I threatened as I slowly slid my hand behind my back to make a grab for my wand.

"Really?" He asked in an uninterested tone.

            I nodded my head and quickly withdrew my wand only to have it yanked away from me.

"I'll respect your privacy as you'll respect mine and the rest of the Slytherins, anything you see or hear while on our side remains there, do you understand?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

            I nodded my head with a scowl on my face as he tossed the wand back into my hands.

            The month slowly flittered by until it was a few days before Halloween and we were still cuffed together and we were lying in bed trying to get some sleep.

"I need to get out of this room." I heard Malfoy mutter.

            Rolling my eyes I turned on my side, making sure the sheet was covering me up to my armpits, and turned towards him.

"Well then by all means, leave if you must." I retorted sarcastically.

"Alright." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and began to move out of the bed.

"Malfoy…" I said catching his attention and holding up our hands.

"Do you actions contain a hidden point?" He asked in a dry tone.

            Rolling my eyes I moved onto my side once more and could hear him come around my side as my arm moved with his motions.

"I'm not leaving this room Malfoy so let the issue be.  Just go to sleep." I said irritated.

"I really need to get outside Granger, and if you aren't willing to cooperate, I will make you." He responded.

            Sighing I opened one lazy lid and clamped my hands down on the railings of the bed.

"One, Madame Pomfrey will hear you, Two, I am not leaving this bed."

"Madame Pomfrey retired to her quarters for tonight and yes you are." He responded quickly.

"You're such an insufferable git." I said yawning.

            A moment later I felt myself being yanked off the bed, an arm wrapped underneath my legs, and another arm going over my head so his cuffed hand wouldn't stop him from picking me up.

"Malfoy let me go!" I shouted and stopped when I felt his hands on my bare skin.

"Silk Granger?" He asked in amused yet sultry voice causing me to blush.

            He swiftly reached underneath the bed, pulled his broomstick out, and pushed open the window.

"Are you crazy?" I asked grabbing for anything solid as he moved towards the open window.

"Highly." He responded and used a spell to levitate the broom just outside the window.

            Without waiting he jumped out the window as I clung to him and not even a second later did I feel us land and sweep away.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed while clinging to him and burying my face into his chest.

            With this position I could feel him chuckling and his muscles move when he moved the broom a certain way.

"Admit it, this is much better then staying cooped up in a measly room." He said to me.

            I remained silent and let him continue on with his flight as I slowly began to remove my face from his chest and look into the night sky.

"Different at night isn't it?" He asked with pure amusement in his voice.

            I nodded my head in a trance like state as I watched the sky move above us, it was completely relaxing and I wasn't even worried about flying anymore.  The twinkling silver lights that lit a path up in the black night seemed to captivate both of our attentions as the illumination from the moon gave us a sense of childlike innocence.  

"We should get back inside, school tomorrow." Malfoy said sometime later.  I nodded my head and watched us sway through the sky back towards the open window.

            With some difficulty, we both got back inside with his broom and made our way to the bed.  My cheeks were still tingling and I could tell me hair was a complete wreck as I slid into the covers.

"Night Granger." He said sleepily from his side.

            I smiled softly and replied,

"Good night Malfoy."


	4. Chapter Four

            It was the next morning when we were in the shower as Malfoy turned around to grab the soap.  I looked closely and noticed tiny cuts and scars placed over his shoulders and backs.  Not even realizing what I was doing I reached out a hand and traced the scars with my fingers.  Instantly Malfoy whirled around and looked at me intensely.

"What happened?" I whispered still staring at the spots where his scars used to be, which was now his chest.

"Nothing." He muttered through clenched teeth and reached around me to grab the washcloth he brought in with him.

"That doesn't look like nothing Malfoy, what happened?" I asked once more when he began to wash his chest.

"Do you want this when I'm done?" He asked holding up the red cloth.

            I shook my head and lowered it with my own hand impatiently.

"What happened Malfoy?" I asked once more and could tell it was a mistake as he instantly tensed up.

"DROP IT GRANGER!" He bellowed silencing me instantly.

            The tone he used wasn't one I was familiar with; it was full of anger, sadness, bitterness, and most of all contempt.  I snapped my mouth shut and turned around so he wouldn't see my fearful eyes becoming filled with sadness.

            I didn't think of what I was doing as I lifted my left hand to begin washing myself, but with Malfoy behind me, his right arm came up around me, making me warm even with the water cascading down my body.

            I stopped what I was doing and was about to turn around when I felt his grip on my waist tighten for a moment, and then loosen.

"I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry." I whispered looking down.

            I let my hand drop so he didn't have to keep his arm around me any longer then needed.

"It's fine, let's just get out and get down to breakfast." He said in a forced tone.

            I nodded my head in agreement.

            We walked down to the Great Hall in silence, which was a complete first for the two of us.  We entered into the friendly chattering and made our way towards the Gryffindor Table where Ron and Harry were already saving our seats.

"Good Morning Hermione, been a while since we've seen you." Ron said patting the spot next to him.

            I smiled softly at him and took my spot to Malfoy's disgruntlement, as he had to sit next to Harry.

"How are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked with obvious intentions.

            I watched Malfoy narrow his eyes at me and level his gaze as I squeaked out,

"Fine thanks."

            Harry gave me a peculiar look but went back to his breakfast.  We were almost halfway through the silence when someone tapped me on the shoulder.  All four of us turned around and saw Dean grinning at me.

            I couldn't help but smile happily back at his obvious enthusiasm, instantly putting me in a better mood.

"Hullo Dean." I said cheerily.

"What do you do if someone asks you to the upcoming Hogsmead trip yet you're handcuffed to someone else?" He asked grinning wider.

            I smiled back slightly, not even understanding why I was in such a good mood, probably just happy to see a friendly face after Malfoy.

"I have no idea."

"Well I do hope you come up with a solution soon because I would like you to go with me."

            I could feel Malfoy tense up next to me as he slowly turned to face Dean with blazing eyes.  I blushed under the attention of four males, all of which were extremely handsome in their own ways.

"That's awfully nice…" I began but Malfoy cut me off.

"If you think you're going to take Granger to Hogsmead with you while _I _am supposed to be drug along, you are completely mistaken."

"I believe I was asking Hermione, not you." Dean muttered as snickers arose from the table.

"And I thought I could only be blessed so much.  Listen here Thomas, while Granger and I are cuffed together, there will be no _romantic _outings.  Wait until the key shows up."

"Says who?" Dean challenged narrowing his eyes.

            I watched with wide eyes as Malfoy slowly stood up to his full height, showing he was rather taller then Dean.  For further prevention of bloodshed I stood up as well and placed a hand on Dean's arm.

"Malfoy's right, I would feel too awkward having him there.  But the weekend I'm free oh these cuffs, how about we go to Hogsmead?" I offered.

            I could feel Malfoy tense next to me as Dean grinned happily and walked away with some friends.

"You could have been a little more polite Malfoy, I'm always civil to your friends!" I said turning around to glare at him.

"You're civil because you're weak and a Gryffindor.  If someone is nice to you then you automatically assume you have to be nice back to that person." He said staring at me.

"It's called manners, something that has surely died along with your chivalry." I spat back out.

"It's called stupidity Granger." He said stepping forward so we were a mere inch apart.

"You're such a greasy prat Malfoy." I said shaking my head.

"And you're an uptight chit." He countered.

"At least I know what being human means." I muttered loud enough to hear him.

            It was then that his eyes changed from annoyance to contempt.

"You wouldn't know what human was Granger, filth like you aren't human."

            The area around us went silent and I stared at him with disbelief and shock as Harry held Ron back.

            I slowly shut my mouth and looked away from the staring eyes, picked up my bag, and without waiting walked away with Malfoy behind me.

            The rest of the day I remained completely silent as Malfoy made no move to try and communicate with me.  We were sitting at the Slytherin table not muttering a word when Blaise sat down next to me.

"You two seem awfully quiet for what I've seen of your tempers." He commented.

            I lifted my head up slightly and gave him a weak smile before going back to pushing some peas around on my plate.

"Why so glum?" He asked in a soft voice.

            I shook my head slowly without looking at him and remained silent while Malfoy sighed in irritation next to me.

"Let me guess, Malfoy said something rather crude to you…yet again?" He asked.

            I was so shocked that I looked up at him with surprise, which he returned with a knowing smile.  I smiled back slightly and enjoyed the feeling of comfort I was receiving from him.

"I'm tired." Malfoy said and stood up taking me with him.

            The only thing giving off noise was the clattering of our feet against the stone as we made our way to the infirmary. 

            We walked to our corner, dressed back to back, and turned towards the bed.  Without offering a word I crawled in and felt him crawl in next to me.

"Hand me that pillow." He said.

            Rolling my eyes I picked it up and threw it roughly over my shoulder.

"OOF!" He cried out as it hit him square in the face to my delight.

"What was that for?" He asked angrily but I wouldn't answer him.

"Granger." He said in a warning voice.

             I answered by pulling away farther from him and curling up in a ball.

"GRANGER!" He bellowed.

"WHAT?" I yelled turning around.

"What's the matter with you tonight." He asked innocently.

            I narrowed my eyes at him and replied,

"Make this far more easy on the both of us and don't talk to me…EVER."

            I threw myself back onto my side of the bed and felt a hand lay on my arm.

"Granger, what's wrong?" He asked frustrated.

"If you have no inkling of a clue as to why I am in this right mood, then you are even more of a prat then I thought."

"Merlin is this about the comment I made earlier?" He asked.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

            He sighed and I felt the bed lower as he laid back against his pillows.

"I didn't mean it." He whispered in an honest tone.

            I slowly turned on my side to look at him and asked sadly,

"Then why did you say it?"

            He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose before replying,

"I don't know, I was just mad and it just came out.  I didn't mean it." 

            I could tell that this was the closest to an apology I would receive from Malfoy so I smiled weakly and nodded my head.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Night Granger."

"Good night Malfoy."

(I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND DIDN'T HAVE MUCH D/Hr ACTION BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS NEEDED)


	5. Chapter Five

            The next week passed and we were into the chilly month of November.  Since it was a Saturday, Malfoy I took a seat down on the damp grass outside by the lake.

"When do you think she'll get the blasted key?" I asked leaning back on my elbows as far as I could go with the cuffs still on.

"With our luck, not until the beginning of next year." He grumbled.

            I couldn't help but grin at his statement while a brief wind nipped at our skin, coloring it with a slight tinge of pink.

"Have you gotten word from your father?" I asked suddenly.

            This clearly wasn't the question he was expecting as he turned quickly towards me and replied in a defensive voice,

"No, he has no idea of the happenings so far as he is on business in Europe."

            I nodded my head slightly and began twirling blades of grass around my fingers as he stared at me in a manner almost like scrutiny.

"What?" I asked exasperated turning towards him.

            I watched with awkward fascination as the curve of his lips curled up into a grin.

"Nothing Granger."

            I turned away and heard footsteps coming our way.

"DRACO!  I FOUND A SOLUTION!" The voice yelled.

            We both looked up and saw Pansy running towards us with a happy grin on her face.

"Oh God, her with an idea is a suicide mission." I muttered to Malfoy as he pulled me up to my feet.

            When she reached us she was smiling happily while trying to catch her breath.

"I found a way to get those things off of your wrist." She said happily.

            Malfoy raised an eyebrow as if telling her to go on.

"Stand back." She said.

            My eyes widened and before I could even open my mouth she drew her wand, muttered some words, and everything went spinning.

            I could feel the ground beneath me falling away as Malfoy and I were flown backwards.  A second later I felt the painful stinging of cold water and gasped as it flooded into my lungs.

            I couldn't see in the darkness but could feel Malfoy trying to pull us up as I tried to kick upwards.  There was a burning sensation in my lungs and I felt like my heart was going to explode any minute as I began to see painful black dots.

            There was a violent tug on my wrist and I began to kick in that direction.  Through the murky waters I could finally begin to see the surface as I kicked with everything I had left.  Looking to my left I could faintly make out the image of Malfoy kicking as well with all he had.  Things began to get dark once more and I realized I had absolutely on more air left.  Panicking I gave a strong kick and emerged through the surface.   

"HERMIONE!" A voice was yelling panicked.

            My eyes were closed and I could feel my head lolling from side to side as I was easily lifted out of the water while Malfoy was being pulled free as well.

"C'mon breathe Hermione." A voice said propping me up.

            There was a jab into my stomach and everything came spinning back to me as I gargled water out of my mouth and breathed in gulps of air.

"Malfoy." I breathed reaching for his hand.

            He clasped it and gave me a reassuring squeeze as I breathed in deeply once more.  When I opened my eyes I saw Blaise, Malfoy, Harry, Ron, and Dean all hovering over me while Pansy stood fuming across the way.

"Are you alright?" Dean said brushing my hair away from my face.

            I didn't have time to answer as I turned on my side and spat out a bitter fluid from my stomach.  

"I'm going to murder her." I whispered as I breathed in deeply again.

            It was then that I noticed my muscles were contracting sending shivers down my body from the cold.

"Murder her later, we need to get inside." Malfoy said standing up and pulling me up with him.

            I could feel the water dripping from him onto me as I placed an arm around my waist to help support me.  I could feel tingles shooting through my body at the contact and unconsciously leaned into his strong chest.

"She's turning blue!" Ron cried and we all picked up our pace.

            I looked up weakly at Malfoy and saw him slightly chattering his teeth; jaw clenched with determination, as his lips as well began to turn blue.

"We need to get them to Madame Pomfrey." Blaise said as we walked through the Great Hall, that was luckily empty.

            I remember everything being a blue of white and gray as the six of us hurried up the stairs towards the infirmary.  I began sagging against Malfoy, as I grew weaker from the cold and shock of events.

"Come on Granger, stay with me." Malfoy said readjusting me against him.

            Five seconds later we were walking through the doors and being placed on a bed together.

"I'm…s-s-so…c-c-cold." I chattered as I curled up into a ball next to Malfoy who was rubbing his arms to try and create friction.

"Madame Pomfrey isn't here." Blaise said walking towards us.

"Go find her." Malfoy said angrily.

            Blaise and Ron took off while Harry and Dean stayed and waited with us.

"WHERE ARE THE BLANKETS?" Harry yelled frustrated.

            I began to shake slightly as it caught Malfoy's attention when he looked over towards the movement.

"Come here." Malfoy commanded opening his arms slightly.

            Without hesitating I moved into his arms and buried my face into his chest while he pulled me in closer to him.

"We should remove their robes." Dean said walking towards us with the blankets Harry had finally found.

            I closed my eyes as Dean and Harry moved towards me and stripped off my wet robe while Malfoy removed his with his free hand.  I curled up closer to Malfoy and shook while he rubbed my arm with his free hand and placed his chin on the top of my head.

"Why can't we use magic…" Dean began but Malfoy tensed and practically shouted,

"No magic!"

            He turned back towards me and pulled me closer to him and I could feel him beginning to slightly shake from the cold, but luckily Madame Pomfrey came inside with the two boys moments later.

"Out of my way!" She shouted holding a green vial in her hands.

            Vaguely I could feel someone tipping my head back as the liquid was poured down my throat.  I could instantly feel my insides beginning to warm up and breathed a sigh of relief when my muscles stopped quaking.  I opened my eyes and looked up to see a pair of steel silver ones staring back into mine.  The intensity of his orbs caused me to blush under his gaze until someone pulled me away by a gentle tug on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked framing my face with his hands.

            I distantly could hear Malfoy growl next to me as he pushed up from his lying position and said tensely,

"She's fine Thompson."

            I watched as Dean's eyes narrowed at Malfoy until Blaise pushed through and took my hand.

"You two gave us quite a scare." He said good-naturedly.

            This didn't help to improve Malfoy's mood as he stood up from the bed and got in front of me, blocking me from all eyes.

"We're fine." He said tersely. 

            Harry and Ron pushed through and wrapped the blankets around my shoulders tighter while handing me some warm robes Madame Pomfrey had found.  I was confused when I noticed Malfoy not reacting briskly towards their actions however.

"You four need to leave now, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger need their sleep." Madame Pomfrey said pushing them out the door as Ron and Harry promised to bring me up some dinner.

            I sighed and closed my eyes as I fell backwards onto the bed again.

"How are you feeling?" Malfoy asked as he crawled into the bed next to me.

"Tired." I whispered closing my eyes and trying to push back the feeling of almost drowning.

"Granger?" He asked softly causing me to open my eyes.  What I saw in his eyes surprised me even more; concern.

"I'll be fine, how are you?" I asked trying to switch the subject off of me.

"Never was bad to begin with." He answered with a careless shrug.

            I nodded my head and closed my eyes, but all I was able to see were the dark and murky waters of the lake, trying to encompass me and keep me to their depths.

"You almost drowned." Malfoy noted.

            I snapped my eyes opened and turned towards him while slightly nodding my head.

"Blaise wasn't lying when he said you scared _all _of us Granger." He said making sure to place emphasis on the word 'all'.

            I grinned and replied,

"My deepest apologies, next time I'm flung into the lake I'll make sure to ask the waters to gently push me back to surface."

"Well your sarcasm is back so that must be a good sign." He replied smirking at what I had said.

            I nodded my head and closed my eyes once more beginning to fall asleep.

            I woke up to two strong male voices but kept my eyes closed, as it seemed like they were in a heated discussion.

"Tell Markinson to stay away from Granger, Zambini or else I assure you he will be receiving a personal call from me." Malfoy warned in a threatening voice.

"Why do you think Markinson wants anything to do with Hermione?" Blaise asked frustrated.

"I know he knows Granger saw his dark mark, he'll do anything to keep his secrecy of his allegiance to the Dark Lord secret.  _Anything_." Malfoy said knowingly.

"She saw it?" Blaise asked surprised.

"She hasn't said anything to me about it, but I know she did, she's easier to read then Lockhart's text books." Malfoy said sarcastically.

            So Markinson was the person's last name, I need to find a way to tell Harry about this.

"Why are you so suddenly concerned for her?" Blaise asked curiously, as this peaked my interest as well.

            I could feel Malfoy go rigid next to me.

"Just tell him to stay away from her, even after these flaming things come off." Malfoy warned.

"Do you have plans of your own for her?" Blaise asked and to my utter horror I could tell he was grinning as he asked this.

            Before Malfoy could answer two more people came through the infirmary doors.

"Is Hermione up yet?" Ron asked bitterly.

            I felt a shake on my shoulder and pretended to slowly wake up.

"You're friends are here." Malfoy said spitting the word 'friends' out like it contained a disgusting disease.

            I looked over and caught Harry's eyes making sure to look at him intently.  He nodded his head in recognition and walked over towards me with Ron and a platter of food.

"We brought you a bit of everything." Ron said smiling and sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Thanks." I whispered smiling happily at my true friends and looked up at Harry.

            He took this moment to go through my memories and I did my best to hide what I was feeling as he watched what had happened moments before.

"C'mon Ron, we need to go." Harry said pulling a startled Ron up while I began to breathe in deeply trying to hide my lack of breath.

"What?  But we just got here!" Ron complained.

"We.  Need.  To.  Go." Harry said leveling his gaze at our oblivious friend.

            Ron seemed to catch on as he rose his head in acknowledgement and after a brief goodbye they left.  Malfoy slowly turned his accusing eyes onto mine as Blaise bid goodbye.

"Potter did it again didn't he?" Malfoy asked turning towards me.

            I shook my head and turned on my side trying to get away from his prying eyes.

"What recap of your memories did he see that was so important he and Weasley needed to leave?" He asked once more but I decided to ignore him.

"Don't make me use Occlumency." He warned.

            When I wouldn't answer I was roughly pulled aside and moved so when I looked up my hands were pinned above my head while he was hovering over me with angry eyes.  The intimate position instantly had me squirming and blushing, looking everywhere except at him.  Thinking quickly I answered,

"He went in to see what exactly happened at the lake with Pansy."

            Making sure to keep my eyes impassive and my shaking exterior as cool as possible, he seemed to relent and pushed off of me while my heart was beating frantically against my chest.

            As we ate in silence, finished our studies, and fell asleep against one another, I couldn't help but think, whoever knew something so dangerous could feel so right and good?


	6. Chapter Six

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!  YOU ARE AWESOME!

"You'll be expelled." Malfoy said in an irritatingly knowing voice.

"The fruits I'll reap from this act of justice will contain me long enough so I won't feel the pain." I muttered wandering the halls looking for Pug-faced Parkinson whom had been deliberately hiding from Malfoy since the incident at the lake.  It was humorous however as how it was I instead she should be worrisome of.

"You can't murder her Granger." He sighed next to me and stopped making me come to a halt.

"Why not?" I asked whirling around.

"Because The Dark Lord will come after you and your friends." He said instantly quieting anything I was about to say.

            Staring at him for a few more moments I violently turned my head away from him so I wasn't looking straight into his eyes.  I felt that if I did stare long enough I'd see something I desperately felt wasn't there; betrayal.

"Well you'd get these cuffs off if he came after me wouldn't you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I want these things off, yes, but not in the way of death." He corrected grinning.

            It was in this moment that I finally spat out acidly,

"You'd have no qualms if I was killed Malfoy, especially by Voldemort."

            I was surprised when he didn't flinch at the name but stared at me in slight shock at the tone of my voice as well as the context of what I had said.

            Ever since I had overheard Blaise and he talking in the infirmary a week ago, I wasn't too sure if it was wise to trust him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Because it is blatantly clear to me that you believe this world would be heaps better if 'filth like me' was removed from it." I said scowling at him.

            He opened his mouth slightly and shut it once more.

"I told you I didn't mean that Granger." He finally said getting agitated.

"No, I believe that you meant it Malfoy, you just didn't mean for it to come out how it did in front of me and witnessing eyes."

            He took a quick step towards me that had me taking one backwards instantly.  He caught this action and I could see realization coming over his eyes as he practically whispered,

"You're afraid of me."

"I have no reason to be afraid of you." I bit back.

"Why are you afraid of me?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"I told you I wasn't Malfoy." I said glaring at him.

"That doesn't mean I believe you however." He countered and took another step forward making me take one back again.

            A second later Blaise came out into the corridor we were standing in that was practically empty.  I got a panicky feeling in the pit of my stomach of being alone with the two of them.  I had doubts about Malfoy, but I knew I couldn't trust Blaise.

"Hullo Hermione." He greeted friendly enough.

            I nodded my head curtly and scanned the halls to see if a familiar face would round the corner.  When Blaise began walking towards me I held my hands up at him and took a step away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused and looked towards Malfoy who was studying me intently.

"Nothing." I replied in what I hoped was an innocent tone.

            He gave me a dubious look and took a step forward towards me again, which I allowed, and tried to remain calm.  I brought my right hand into my robes and made sure to have a firm grasp on it just in case.

"Are you two coming to dinner?" Blaise asked after silence had enveloped us for some time.

"Yes but we'll be eating with the Gryffindors." I answered for both of us.

            There was a frustrated sigh next to me,

"We've been eating with the Gryffindors almost every meal this past week, we'll be eating with the Slytherins tonight." He informed me.

            Without waiting another beat, the three of us headed towards the Great Hall.

"Mashed potatoes." Malfoy said on my left.

            Sitting stiffly I quickly handed him the bowl and sat stiff once more, re-gripping the wand in my hand.

"What the devil is wrong with you tonight?" He whispered in my ear.

            The sudden close encounter caused me to tense and I knew this act didn't go unnoticed by some.

"Nothing." I said quietly and made sure to keep an eye on my surroundings while fingering my wand that was tucked inside my robes.

"Then why are you so bloody tense?" He asked again.

            I slightly shrugged my shoulders and continued on watching the people around me.  I was so wound up that when I felt someone tap my shoulder I whipped my wand out and aimed at the person's chest.

"Hermione?" The voice asked concerned.

            I looked up into the emerald green eyes of Harry.

"Oh." I said breathing a sigh of relief and lowering my wand while the occupants at the Slytherin table watched on with immense interest.

"Don't worry." He said placing a soft hand on my shoulder.

            Harry knew what I was thinking and he knew my worries so lately he had been keeping an extra eye one me just in case.  I nodded my head and was relieved when he sat down next to me for the remainder of the meal, even amidst the glaring and cold eyes.  It was nice having Harry sitting next to me, instant safety came over me and I was finally able to eat knowing that Harry was watching me and the other occupants at the table as well.

"Goodnight." I said reluctantly to Harry as he waved leaving Malfoy and I alone once more.

            The second he left Malfoy turned towards me with stony eyes and backed me up against a wall.

"I want to know what's going on." He demanded.

"Nothing's going on." I said looking back into his eyes.

            When he leveled his gaze I had no choice but to look away, feeling like he could read my lies if he was able to stare into them too long.  When I looked up once more, I sagged against him as memories and pictures began to flow through my mind again and I knew he was using Occlumency. 

"Stop." I said meekly as he began to get closer and closer to what I desperately didn't want him to see.

            When I began to sag again he gripped me by my arms and held me up easily against the wall.  I gasped when he slowed down the images and watched with keen interest at the memory being played for him.  When he stopped I was breathing hard and had my head leaning against his chest.

"You were eavesdropping?" He asked incredulously.

"It was sort of unavoidable via our current situation." I replied sarcastically.

            When I saw how close we were I tried to wriggle away from him but he sensed this and tightened his grip on me to keep me still.

"You're afraid of me." He stated as he had earlier.

            When I wouldn't answer him he hooked a finger underneath my chin and forced me to look into his powerful eyes.  I tried to wrench myself away from him but he pulled me roughly into him and wrapped his free arm around my waist, forcing me to remain where I was.

"How could you think I would hurt you?" He asked glaring.

"Look at our past history Malfoy and then take a look at the conversation I had overheard, it isn't hard at all to believe that you would hurt me." I replied and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look into his.

"Look at me." He commanded in such a forceful voice I had no choice but to obey.

            I looked up into his and saw emotions raging in his eyes, which took me by surprise as he had always been able to keep his eyes guarded.

"I would never hurt you." He said softly.

            I was too stunned to speak for a few moments from his declaration that I said the only thing I could think of,

"Why?"

"Because I ca…because I wouldn't." he finished. 

            Not entirely convinced I turned my head to the side.  I started when I felt his hand softly cup my cheek and he said in a strong yet gentle tone,

"I'm not hurting you now Granger.  I would never hurt you." 

            His words practically caressed my face and I looked back up at him, deciding I didn't need to ask for his motives, or question if he was lying…yet.

"Okay." I whispered and nodded my head slightly.

            He gave me a slight smile and slowly retracted his hands from my face while we walked to the infirmary…together.

(I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT ONCE AGAIN THIS WAS NEEDED AND THIS CHAPTER HAD TO BE A STAND ALONE WITHOUT ANYMORE EVENTS TAKING PLACE)


	7. Chapter Seven

THIS IS GOING TO BE EXTREMELY SHORT BUT IT WAS TIME FOR WHAT YOU ALL WANTED TO HAPPEN TO HAPPEN.  I'LL BE GETTING MORE OUT TOMORROW---ENJOY

A week had passed and even though we had grown closer and closer then ever thought possible, the sexual tension was now confusingly thick.  I couldn't stop thinking about the way he smelled when he brushed up against me, the delectable curve of his lips, his stormy eyes, and his laugh that I only have heard so often.  I knew that I was developing feelings for Malfoy and apart of me was completely satisfied with that.

"What are you thinking about?" A low voice asked sending shivers down my body.

"The potion essay." I blurted out, saying the first thing that came to mind.

            He gave me an adorable confused look and I couldn't help but smile at my thought.  Malfoy being described as adorable!  Ha, that's a laugh. 

"That isn't even due until next week though." He pointed out.

            I nodded my head slightly and turned my head away when our eye contact hadn't been broken.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked frustrated.

            I turned towards him and gave him a confused look and watched with stunned silence as his eyes slightly glazed over.

"Do what?" I whispered.

"You've been turning away from me the past few days, you do believe me when I said I wouldn't hurt you, right?" He asked.

            I nodded my head and looked away once more, hearing an irritated sigh next to me.  I was aware of all his movements without even having to see him.

"I believe you Malfoy, I do." I said trying to reaffirm him.

"Then why do you turn away from me like that?" He asked and I was forced to look into his clouded eyes.

"I don't know." I lied and began to fiddle with the blanket that was covering us in the bed.

"Stop." He said and took my hand in his.

            I swear on all my books there was a crackle of electricity that shot through the room at the contact.  We both remained silent and were staring at our interlocked hands.

"Granger I think I'm about to do something really stupid." He said in a soft voice.

            I looked up and caught him staring at my face and tracing the contours of my profile with his eyes.

"You're stating facts Malfoy, you do something stupid every day." I said trying to lighten the mood.

            He remained staring intensely at me so that the slight smile on my face slowly dissolved.

"What are you going to do?" I asked with mock interest.

            He slowly brought his hand up and rested it on my cheek and began to rub his thumb across the smoothness of it.  I remained silent with a slightly parted mouth as he continued to run his hands over my face almost as if trying to memorize it.  I took this opportunity to look at his strong features and found my heart dancing wildly around my chest.  A trial of warmness ran over my skin wherever his fingers had touched and I could tell that color was slowly heating my face.

            In a flash we were inches apart and his face still seemed chiseled with concentration as he cupped my face in his hands.  Since he did this, my left hand was forced to come up and cup his right hand.

"What are…" I began but he cut me off with his words,

"Shut up Granger, I'm about to do something stupid so just leave it at that."

            I was about t open my mouth to speak when his lips claimed mine.  I almost moaned at the intimate contact as he brushed his lips across mine gently, persuading me to kiss back.  I wrapped my free arm around his neck and with instinct pulled him closer towards me.  Feelings were coursing through my body as we ran our lips across each other's and began to kiss back with intensity.  It felt like I couldn't breathe as everything but the thought of Malfoy's lips on mine had left me.

            When he pulled back he breathed heavily,

"I shou…"

"Shh, I'm about to do something stupid too." I said silencing him and pulled his lips back into mine.

            He responded instantly and eagerly and ran the tip of his tongue over my bottom lip, slyly asking for entrance, which I granted a moment later.  He took this opportunity to use his tongue in the same manner he used his hands, softly caressing my mouth and almost memorizing it.

            I couldn't help but moan quietly at the action that was sending sparks through my body.  I kissed him back and tentatively touched his tongue with mine, which seemed to spark something in him as well as he began to kiss passionately once more.

            When we broke slowly we were both panting and leaning our foreheads against each other in slight amazement.

"Well, yes…goodnight then?" I asked confused.

            He looked around awkwardly and nodded his head.  Slowly and cautiously we broke away from each other with confusion written all over our faces.  With high-strung emotions, bellies full of heat and passion, we flittered off to sleep. 


	8. Chapter Eight

DRACO P.O.V.

            I woke up the next morning with my arms around the same girl who had haunted my thoughts last night.  The kiss had been amazing and I didn't need my after thoughts to tell me that either.  Peering over her shoulder I couldn't help but smile at her innocent beauty.  Of course she wasn't gorgeous in the fashionable sense but even with her bushy hair, insane bookworm antics, and overactive temper she was stunning.

            She sighed slightly in my arms and I couldn't help but let the smirk come on my face as she wriggled back against me to get closer.  Deciding not to remove my arms yet I rested my chin slightly on her arm and let the thoughts of last night come running forth once more.

"Malfoy?" A soft voice asked confused.

            Startled slightly I looked down and saw her beautiful brown eyes staring into mine slightly stunned.

"Morning." I replied evenly in a tone that was as if I wasn't holding her in my arms.

            She gave me a curious look and said slowly,

"Morning."

            We stayed in the same position staring at each other some more until she finally blushed prettily and adorably and looked down.

"Is there any reason why you have your arms around me?" She asked honestly.

            I grinned and said the first thing that came to mind,

"I like this."

            She whipped her head up at me and looked at me with amazement written all over her features.

            I know, my own head was amazed at my boldness as well.  In my mind I knew that this was socially wrong, but emotionally I've never felt anything that was more perfect.  Over the months I was cuffed with her I'd grown accustomed to her company and soon found myself needing it more and more.

"You do?" She whispered interrupting my thoughts.

            I looked down into her vulnerable eyes almost begging me to answer in the positive.  I ran a thumb over her cheek like I had last night and stared at her in contentment.

"I do." I whispered in response.

            She smiled happily and closed her eyes as she leaned her face into my hand, obviously enjoying the contact.

"I never thought you would willingly touch me." She admitted chuckling.

"I never thought a lot of things would happen, but now that my mind and eyes have opened up there's no turning back." I said laying all I would dare to on the table.

            She opened her eyes and looked at me with pure intensity.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked bluntly.

"I like you.  A lot so much sometimes that I wonder if it's right.  But my thoughts don't allow me to turn off these feelings I have for you." I said and pulled her closer in my arms.

            She turned around in my embrace and we adjusted our arms so that they weren't too uncomfortable.

"I like you a lot too." She admitted to my masked delight.

"Of course you do." I said arrogantly, which seemed to lighten the mood.

"What do we do now though?" She asked thoroughly ignoring my comment.

"It's not safe to bring this out in the open yet, you understand that right?" I asked in a strong tone.

            She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically before replying,

"I've known this from the beginning Malfoy."

            I grinned and pulled her face up to mine, readjusting our bodies so we were eye-level.

"And as much as I would love to see Potter and Weasley's faces at the news, we should just keep this secret." I said.

            She nodded her head and then asked with a grin,

"And what, Mr. Malfoy, are we keeping secret?"

            I gave her a devilish smile and pulled her in for another heart pounding kiss.

END DRACO P.O.V.

            I was walking through the halls later with Malfoy after a rather…uh _interesting _shower and had a large smile on my face.

"If you don't stop smiling, Hogwarts won't even have to guess what's going on." Malfoy said smirking.

            Deciding to taunt him I responded slyly,

"Yes but they won't know exactly _who _it is will they?"

            He stopped walking and turned slowly towards me with a raised eyebrow.  The next thing I knew I was backed against the wall with his gorgeous face in front of mine.

"Need I remind you _who _it is?" He asked narrowing his eyes playfully.

            I grinned and he placed a soft kiss on my lips, one on my right temple, and then kissed my ear before saying,

"We really need to get to breakfast."

            I was delighted that I was able to see Malfoy in a completely new way and even more thrilled that it was I alone who made him come out of the closed off shell.

            He grinned at my expression and wrapped an arm around my waist bringing me closer into him in the vacant hall.  We walked in comfortable silence together until we reached the entrance and he had to remove his arm from me.

"Ready?" I asked straightening my shoulder.

            He rolled his eyes and pushed open the doors and thus began our day.  

            It was dinnertime and we were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Dean decided to come up to me.

"Hullo Hermione." He greeted happily.

            I widened my eyes when I realized I had completely forgotten about the feelings he was harboring for me.

"Hi Dean." I practically squeaked. 

            He grinned and took a seat down on my side and I could feel Malfoy go tense next to me.

"So I was wondering about that Hogsmead trip and when that would be happening." He asked.

            Before I could answer Malfoy practically growled,

"It won't."

            Dean turned towards him and glared before saying,

"I don't think you really have any say in the matter Malfoy."

            I couldn't help but be delighted when I realized he actually sort of did.

"Watch your tongue Thompson." Malfoy spat out and stood up taking me with him.

            We walked in silence for some ways until I laid a hand on his shoulder and bit my lip when I felt him tense underneath my touch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

            He turned towards me quickly and I could see the anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm bloody mad!" He shouted.

            I winced at his tone and said in a gentle tone,

"Is this about what Dean said?"

            He sighed and closed his eyes before replying,

"What gives him the right to fancy you like that?"

            I grinned at his adorable childishness and wrapped my arms around his middle, effectively surprising him.

"Don't be upset Malfoy." I whispered and closed my eyes as his arms came around behind me back.     

            He was rocking us slightly to and fro and I couldn't help but be amazed at how quickly our relationship was progressing.

"C'mon, let's get back to the infirmary and start getting some homework done." I whispered.

            I felt him bend down and place a kiss on the top of my head and slowly we walked back to the infirmary together hand-in-hand, making sure to keep an eye out for other students.

            Weeks had passed and Malfoy and mine relationship was progressing beautifully and was still being kept a secret.  Currently I was humming in the shower while Malfoy watched me with a grin on his face.

"What?" I asked confused and stopped washing my body.

            He shook his head slightly and pulled me towards him so I was pressed against his chest.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and I couldn't help but let a soft smile play over my features at his compliment.

"Thank you." I responded shyly.

            His arms around me tightened and I felt him bend down and place a soft kiss on my temple before moving the kisses down to a spot underneath my ear that had me trembling, then he traced my jaw line with a finger and placed his lips on my neck.

"Oh." I whispered in delight and surprise as his obviously experienced and talented mouth placed kisses on my neck.

            The sensation was incredible with the already hot water flowing down our bodies.  His kisses were sending tingling sensations all through my body until it felt like bursting heat was gathering in my stomach.

"Granger." He whispered tauntingly against my now extremely sensitive skin, raising the hair on my neck.

            In response I wrapped my free arm tightly around his own neck to keep him in place.  He chuckled and the vibrations of it shot through me causing my eyelids to flutter and I couldn't bite back the moan that escaped to Malfoy's delight.

"If I knew this would give me this type of reaction, I would have done it a while ago." He said in a low tone and bit down on my earlobe.

"Uhm…yes…well…" I said clearing my throat and trying to regain myself but that shot out the window as his mouth traced a line on the outer shell of my ear.

            It was then that my knees buckled underneath me and Malfoy had to hold me up in his arms so I wouldn't completely collapse.  I was just about to open my mouth and say something when a large crash was audible to us even in the shower.  We both stopped what we were doing and looked at each other.

            I turned around and shut off the shower and together, with our swimsuits on, we ran out into the infirmary and our eyes widened at the sight.  The hospital was completely torn upside down and Madame Pomfrey lay stunned on the floor, completely rigid.

"What the hell?" Malfoy asked and dragged me around the room as to see what the total destruction was.

            We ran towards our corner and saw that the bed was turned upside down, our bags had been trifled through, and our clothes were thrown about the room.  About a second later Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall all came crashing through the room with Harry and Ron behind them. 

"Finite Incantem." Professor McGonagall said in a daze as she surveyed the room while Professor Snape helped Madame Pomfrey up and off the floor.

            Harry and Ron came straight over towards me and looked away when they realized I was still in my swimsuit.

"Here Hermione." Harry said handing me his cloak and draping it over my shoulders.

            I gave him a grateful smile and turned back to our corner, which had the most damage done to.

"Is anything missing?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

            Malfoy and I both looked through our belongings and tallied up and out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy waving his wand over something under the bed and putting it in his pocket.

"No, they didn't take anything of mine." Malfoy said standing up.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, some letters from home, my journal, and some of my books." I said standing up confused at the possessions that were taken.   

            The three professors sighed sadly, Snape not as much but still looked concerned.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked instantly.

"They can connect your personal belongings back to you, they being whoever took your things." Dumbledore said.

"But a simple locater spell wouldn't work if I was in the corridors of Hogwarts would it?" I asked confused.

            They were both silent for sometime until McGonagall laid a hand on my shoulder and said sadly,

"Not you."

            Malfoy, Ron, Harry, and I all looked at her confused until dreadful realization came over my face.

"No." I whispered with wide eyes and a pale face.

            The three boys turned to me and asked as one,

"What?"

"My parents." I breathed.

"What would Warlocks or Witches want with your parents?" Ron asked.

            Harry whacked him on the side of my head as I closed my eyes.

"Being best friends with Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, has its risks." Harry muttered sadly and looked down at the floor.

            Ron's mouth dropped open and it snapped back shut almost instantly afterwards.

"We can stop this!  Can't we?" I asked in a begging tone.

"Let me and the faculty converse and I promise you we will think of something." Dumbledore said gently.

"CONVERSE?" I yelled incredulously.

"Please…Miss Granger silence yourself." Snape said but I glared at him and replied,

"My parents and family are possible targets and you want me to sit back and wait for you and your faculty to _converse_?"

"I promise you we will think of something but we are wasting time." Dumbledore said and with a weak smile lifted his wand, performed a spell and the room was good as new.

"But Professor!  What about Hogwarts?  Shouldn't we be securing the castle or at least alerting the other students?" Ron asked confused.

"We already have Mr. Weasley so you four will follow us back to the Gryffindor Tower now.  NO complaints Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said when Malfoy began to open his mouth.

            After Malfoy and I changed into our clothes, I followed behind the Professors in a trance like state as the worst case scenarios began to run through my head.

"Hey, Hermione." A voice whispered and a gentle hand took mine.

            I slowly looked up with sad eyes and looked back down as we stopped at the Fat Ladies Portrait.

"These are the last Gryffindors, no one goes in, no comes out." Dumbledore instructed and the Fat Lady nodded her head obediently. 

            We walked inside the room and instantly Ron and Harry turned towards me.

"Dumbledore will think of something, but in the meantime I say we get back to your house." Harry instructed.

            I whipped my head up and smiled for the first time since the infirmary.

"How do we get out though?" Ron asked confused and scratching his head.

            Slowly the four of us all turned and looked at the large window behind us.

"Ron and I each have a broom, Malfoy we'll snatch Dean's for you." Harry said and began to move.

"I don't think so Potter.  If I am to be riding a broom, I will be riding mine." Malfoy said and took out a miniature broom from his pocket.

            I grinned when I realized that had been what he was waving his wand over and he simply used a shrinking spell.

"Why on earth was that the first thing you thought to save?" I asked as he performed the enlarging charm.

"_This _is my most prized possession." He said fondly picking up the broom.

            Shaking my head the four of us walked through the crowd of people and stopped in front of the window that was luckily slightly tucked away from view.

"Ready?" Harry asked once he and Ron came back with their brooms.

            I nodded my head while Malfoy rolled his eyes and slowly we pushed the window open.

"Alright, we'll follow you and Malfoy, Hermione." Harry said.

            I nodded my head and stood up with Malfoy and like we had so many nights ago, jumped out the window together with the broom and pulled up once more.

            We watched Ron and Harry repeat the process and finally we were all flying up in the clouds above Hogwarts, out of sight, towards my house.


	9. Chapter Nine

            After we could no longer fly without being seen, performing the same spell Malfoy had on his broom, we tucked our brooms away in our pockets and ran the rest of the way to my house. 

            When I was out of breath I looked at the front of my house and saw that it looked completely normal from the outside.  This was never a good sign.

"MUM!" I screamed and ran to the front door.

            I threw it open and stopped at the sight that met my eyes.  Everything was completely clean, not a spec of dirt or dust, and nothing was out of place.

"Just how I left it." I whispered and walked randomly around the house in a daze, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

            We all heard a thump from above and whipped our heads up to look at the ceiling until I dashed up the stairs leading the boys behind me.      

            My heart was thumping the whole way up there and I could hear it ringing through my ears as sweat began to glisten off my skin.

"Where are your parents Hermione?" Ron asked but I completely ignored.

"Dad?" I whispered and pushed open the bathroom door on the left to see the same thing I had as when I was downstairs.            

            I repeated the process with all of the rooms, finding the same thing, until I came to the last room; my parents bedroom.  Everyone remained silent as I pushed the door open and all of out stomachs revolted at the sight.

"Gah!" Ron called and covered his mouth with his hand.            

            The smell was almost like sulfur, but was so much stronger that it attacked our noses and we had to fight down the urge to gag.  I covered my own mouth with my free hand and my eyes began to mist over as I saw the bloodied handprints lining the wall, smears of blood all over the white room.

"Oh God." I sobbed and walked around the bed, seeing pieces of clothing strayed all around the room, lamps knocked over, and dressers blown to smithereens.

"Maybe they got out?" Ron offered lamely but he spoke to soon.

"NO!" I screamed and dropped to my knees beside the two motionless bodies that were coated with scars, purple bruises, and blood.

            I screamed while sobbing and using all the strength I had I pulled them towards me and tried to shake them awake.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed with tears streaming down my eyes.

            Harry, Ron, and Malfoy all sank to their knees next to me and gently tried to pull me away from the disturbing sight.

            That instant I heard three pops and looked over my shoulder with my wand ready to see Professor Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and Professor McGonagall.

            All of their eyes widened when they appeared in the room and McGonagall slapped a hand over her mouth in complete stun.

"WAKE THEM UP!" I screamed attracting all of their attention as I pulled my wand out.

            McGonagall ran towards me and pulled me away from the two corpses.

"Minerva, get these three out of here before the Muggle Police show up." Dumbledore said in a stricken voice. 

"NO!  MUM!" I screamed thrashing around as I pulled Malfoy around with me, trying to wriggle free from Professor McGonagalls' grasp and run to my parents.

"Mr. Malfoy, please assist!" I distantly heard McGonagall call out frightened.

            A moment later two strong and familiar arms came around my waist and pulled me up, I clawed and scratched as the skin but he didn't budge.

"Shh, Hermione, calm down." Malfoy said soothingly but it didn't work as I began to thrash around wildly to try and get to my parents.

            A moment later I felt a strong tug on my stomach and we all swirled around until we landed in a heap in Professor Dumbledore's office.  When I landed I scrambled up and made a move to grab the portkey again but Malfoy grabbed a hold of me and held me still while Ron and Harry ran up to me and tried to hold my flailing arms.

"Let go!" I yelled but was not released.

"We need to get her to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey will give her a sleeping drought." I heard McGonagall say.

            When we all began moving again but I screamed,

"I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!"

            Even with all my sobbing and desperate attempts to get away and get back to my parents, we made it to the infirmary.

"MADAME POMFREY!" McGonagall shouted at the top of her lungs.

            I heard stumbling and she came running out and gasped at the sight of me coated in blood and screaming.

"Quick, give her something, anything to knock her out until she calms down." I heard Malfoy said desperately.

            Pomfrey came towards me with a vial of blue liquid but I wriggled out of Malfoy's grasp to try and run anywhere but was brought back down onto the cold floor by four pairs of arms while Malfoy opened my mouth.

"DRINK!" He shouted as it was poured into my mouth.

            I tried to spit it out but he closed my mouth and plugged my nose, forcing me to swallow the liquid.  Instantly I saw the blackness consume me.

DRACO P.O.V.

            Everyone in the room sighed, as she remained motionless on the floor.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked throwing the vial away.

"She saw something a sixteen year old daughter should never have to see." McGonagall said sighing and placed her head in her hands.

"What was it?" Pomfrey asked as I picked Hermione up in my arms.

"The corpses and murder sight of her parents." McGonagall whispered and I could tell she was crying

"Oh." Pomfrey gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands while her eyes began to mist over.

            I looked down at the girl in my arms and felt my heart break in two at her sight.  She had blood smeared on her face, which was currently extremely pale, and even in her sleep she looked distraught.  I had never in my life felt so much emotion come over me as I did when I was holding her in my arms.  As she would say, God help me, I'm falling in love with her.

"We need to keep her in here incase she wakes up.  Potter, Weasley, come with me." McGonagall said standing up and wiping her eyes.

"We need to stay with her!" They both shouted.

"She needs her rest, I promise to come and get you both when she awakes.  No more nonsense, let's go." She said and grabbed the cuffs of their robes to lead them out.

"Set her on any bed." Pomfrey said in a dismal tone.

            Walking over to the nearest one by the window I laid her down in the bed and didn't even need to think as I crawled in next to her.  Sighing I pulled her closely into my arms and pulled her head into the crook of my neck, and waited for her to wake up.

END DRACO P.O.V.

            I woke up with my throat feeling extremely raw and a deep pang kept on hitting in my chest.  The confusing part however was the fact that I felt warm and safe.  Peering upwards I scrunched my eyebrows together when I saw Malfoy staring back at me with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

            I widened my eyes when I saw sadness running deeply through his eyes as he softly stroked hair back away from my face.  Suddenly everything came crashing back around me and I found it difficult to breathe.

"MUM!" I shouted and tried to spring up from the bed but found it impossible when Malfoy tightened his grip on me.

"Hermione, if you don't calm down they're going to give you another sleeping drought." He warned through me thrashing and yelling.

"I don't care!" I shouted and tried to wriggle free from his grasp but a moment later Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey with Harry and Ron came through the door.

"Miss Granger…" Dumbledore started to say but I couldn't hear over the racket I was making.

            It was when I looked up that I noticed all three of them were wearing happy smiles including Harry and Ron.

"Please bring her here Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said and I felt myself easily being lifted upwards and brought to the front while I was screaming and crying.

"I have excellent news Miss Granger." Dumbledore said silencing me as I gave him an incredulous look.

"Please, listen." He said cutting me off when he noticed I opened my mouth.

"Or rather, see." He whispered after a moment and the group moved to the side revealing the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

            There standing behind them were my Mum and Dad smiling at me with tears running down their faces.  The sight was too much for me and I breathed while collapsing against Malfoy's arms.

"Hermione." My mum whispered and she and my dad ran forward and took me in their arms while the three of us all cried and hugged each other.

            The predicament with mine and Malfoy's hands cuffed together proved to be rather difficult as he was also pulled into the group hug.  My dad without thinking because of our emotions wrapped an arm around Malfoy and yanked him into the hug with us.

            We all ended up on the floor, Malfoy with a scowl on his face because of the sudden drop downwards, and enveloped each other in kisses and hugs.  I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked up through my tears to see Professor McGonagall smiling down at me with her own tears.

"But…how?" I whispered as my family and I silenced.

"It was a boggart Hermione." Harry explained smiling happily.

            I whipped my heads towards Dumbledore who was smiling and nodding his head in agreement.

"Or rather, two." Ron said humorously holding up two fingers.

            I laughed but it came out in a sob as I nuzzled my head into my father's chest and my mum held me close.

"How did you two get here?" I asked looking up at them.          

            My mom cupped my face in her hands and whispered in a choked voice,

"We were just sitting in the living room, watching T.V., when we heard bangs all around us and men with hooded cloaks surrounded us.  Before anything else could happen there was another bang behind us and a second later we were being gripped by the shoulders and landed in Diagon Alley.  We got through to Dumbledore after that and were told what happened…and what you saw." She finished her last words with a trembling chin.

            I sobbed and pulled them both into another hug before I pulled back and asked the Professors,

"Who?"

            There was silence and a moment later Dumbledore moved once more and Professor Snape came through the shadows.  Even Harry and Ron mouths dropped in surprise.

"I told Severus to check on the Granger's house after you were all led away, I imagine you can piece together what happened after that." Dumbledore said calmly.

            Without even waiting I slowly stood up, taking Malfoy with me, and walked deliberately towards Professor Snape.  Standing there and not breaking eye contact with him I waited a minute and finally threw my arms around his middle and hugged him tightly.

            I could feel him stumble a few inches with surprise but he awkwardly patted my head in slight annoyance.

"Thank you." I whispered when I pulled back and I looked over to see Malfoy looking extremely put out as he was pulled into a half embrace as well.

            Snape nodded his head slightly and without a word swooped out of the office to head back down to the Slytherin dungeons.  I turned towards my parents, who were smiling at me with tears still in their eyes and asked,

"Where will my parents go now?"

            Dumbledore breathed in deeply and replied,

"There is a, what you would call, safe house some ways away where they will be staying under my protection."  

            Dropping my mouth slightly Dumbledore answered my silent question,

"You will not be allowed contact with them for a few weeks until we feel things have settled down.  After that we will work out ways for communication and visitations."

            I nodded my head and walked towards my parents again and pulled Malfoy and myself deep into their embrace.  After a few moments my Dad asked Malfoy,

"Excuse me, who are you?"

            There were chuckles at the comedic relief as Malfoy answered,

"Draco Malfoy."

            My Dad nodded his head until my Mum poked him in the stomach and nodded her heads towards our cuffed hands.

"Muggle History experiment gone wrong, the Professor is working on finding the keys." I said rolling my eyes slightly while Malfoy stifled a chuckle.

"Well we must be going." Dumbledore said breaking through the silence.

            I nodded my head sadly and was embraced once more and given a kiss on each cheek.

"I love you guys." I whispered next to their ears.

"We love you too Hermione." My mum said and my dad smiled and brushed my hair away from my face.

            A moment later Dumbledore placed his hands on both of their shoulders and they disappeared with a **POP**.

            I turned happily towards Ron and Harry who instantly embraced me into a hug, which I eagerly returned.

"BLOODY HELL!" Malfoy called out frustrated when he was pulled into yet another hug.


	10. Chapter Ten

**READ!!!!  A/N**- THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE PURELY **SMUT** (DON'T HAVE TO READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, JUST KNOW THAT NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL BE EXTREMLEY CLOSER)…

Malfoy and I were lying in bed together that night, after a very emotional day.

"How are you feeling?" Malfoy asked turning his head towards me.

            I turned to him with a smile on my face and replied happily,

"Excellent."

            He smirked at me that had all the girls at Hogwarts swooning in his wake.

"Really?" He asked playfully and pulled me into his side while running a hand down my face.

"What about Madame Pomfrey." I asked looking over the bed.

"Gone, staff meeting with Dumbledore about what happened earlier." He explained and kissed my lips softly.

"What are you thinking Mr. Malfoy?" I asked teasingly narrowing my eyes at him when he pulled away.

"Why don't you tell me?" He asked in a husky voice that made my body tremble.

            He placed a light kiss on my temple and then my forehead.

"Do you know yet?" He asked and I shook my head while smirking.

            He kissed my lips lightly and then my chin.

"Now?"

            The question was answered by another shake of the head.  He placed a kiss on the side of my neck and I sighed while letting my eyelids flutter close.

"Now?"

            I shook my head dazed and felt his lips travel to the crook of my neck while he expertly moved the sleeve of my nightgown over my arm so my shoulder was bare to his eyes.  He stopped on a certain spot that was either ticklish if kissed lightly, or sent a sensation to my stomach if bitten.  He chose the latter and had me moving underneath him.

"I think we're getting closer." He whispered blowing warm air over the wet skin.

            I shuddered and let my head loll backwards as he used his wand and closed the curtains around us.  He kissed the round of my shoulder lightly and moved the other side, giving it the same treatment.  Normally I would never be doing such a thing but it was just feeling too good to stop.

"What am I thinking Granger?" He demanded in a stern tone but continued to attack my neck, throat, and ears with his lips sending me into a pleasurable stupor.

"I don't know." I whispered and moaned when he bit into my shoulder once more.

            I felt a rip and snapped my eyes open to see Malfoy grinning at me, and without breaking eye contact, threw the ripped shirt over his shoulder with his free hand.  I was about to object fiercely when I watched his head lower and place a heated kiss on my collarbone.  The sensation was something I couldn't even describe as I snapped my eyes shut and gripped the sheets in my hand.

"And now?" He asked against my skin.

            I looked down and saw him grinning up at me knowing what he was doing to me.  Without waiting for an answer he placed kisses in-between the crevice of my breasts and continued moving downwards with our cuffed hands still interlinked.  The pent up sexual tension that had been zooming around us was coming loose in this moment.

            He placed kisses on my navel and I raised my legs up slightly trying to keep him in the same spot.  However he pushed them down and continued moving down my body.  Looking down at him I caught his now dark eyes with lust and desire as he pulled the elastic waistband of my pants down my legs, very slowly.

"Malfoy…" I began to whisper but stopped with a cry of pleasure when he placed a kiss on the very inner part of my thigh, where there was a juncture between the throbbing heat and my legs.

"Answer me." He demanded but I was spinning out of control with pleasure as his mouth continued to torture me.

            I felt him slowly sliding up my body once more, letting his hand move along the sides of me until he was hovering over me once more.  In the heat of the moment I ripped his shirt off of him and ran my free hand over his chest.

            He moaned and chuckled at my excitement and bent down capturing my lips in a kiss once more.  He brushed his tongue against my bottom lip and I parted my mouth for him as he kissed me roughly.

            When we broke we were both breathing heavily, wanting and needing the same thing desperately.  I reached down between us and easily slid down the silk pajama bottoms, leaving me the only one who had a piece of clothing on.

            I could feel his arousal against my thigh and it surprisingly turned me on even more.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked staring at me intently.

            I shook my head in the negative and watched an almost possessive smile cross his features.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked kissing my neck again.

            I reached down and took him in my hand and was rewarded by a quick intake of breath as his eyes closed tightly with passion.  Female primitiveness soared through me as I realized the affect I had on him.  Experimenting I ran my hand up to the tip and I saw his body trembling slightly while his breathing increased.

"Stop." He ordered huskily and in a deep voice.

            He took my hand in his and they were both interlocked together above my head.  The heat and painful desire in my body was begging me to be let loose and I was actually whimpering and moving my hips against his in order to create friction.

"Eager?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

            Narrowing my eyes I felt him grip both my hands in his cuffed one and in a swift movement he had yanked my panties off.  He placed his hand on my hip and began to rub circles around it with his thumb.

"Please." I whispered as his hand began to move lower.

"Please?" He asked and continued moving lower.

            I nodded my head and bit my lip as he fingers finally reached the thatch of curls that covered my sex.

"Please what?" He asked and I felt his thumb press against a bundle of nerves that had me arching against his hand.

"Oh…" I whispered throwing my head backwards as he increased his pressure.

"Answer me." He said and proved his point by rubbing circles around the little nub that had me shaking and throwing my head from side to side.

            I couldn't answer as he continued to rub me and finally I gasped,

"Draco."

            He stopped what he was doing as I whimpered in protest but was silenced when he caught my lips in a very passionate kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked sincerely moving his hand back down to my hip.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes while breathing in a deep breath.

"Look at me Hermione." He whispered and placed kisses on my temples, coaxing me to open my eyes, which snapped open when he used my first name.

            I looked up into the blueness that had softened and with a sudden thrust he entered me.  I cried out as I felt my resistance break and squeezed my eyes shut as tears of pain leaked through.  I could tell it was taking a lot of self-control for him to stay still inside of me, but he did and kissed the tears away from my cheeks.

"Breathe." He whispered and I released a breath of air I didn't know I was holding onto.

            A few moments later I became slightly acclimated to the size of him and moved my hips against his experimentally.  He groaned and bowed his head at the sensation and for a second I thought I had hurt him until he looked at me once more and his eyes were darkened with lust.

            I felt him pull out of me and slowly thrust back in, the friction was unbelievable and I was faintly aware of his hands on me, sending shooting sensations down my body.

            After a few more thrusts, I raised my hips up to meet him and was rewarded with his groans of approval along with the humming of my own body.

"Fast learner." He whispered into my ear before nipping at it.

            I grinned and gasped when he thrust into me harder, but it was an extremely nice feeling.  We began to build up a tempo, and pretty soon both of us were breathing heavily, I took my frustrations out on his neck, jaw, and ear, dragging my lips and teeth across the now highly sensitive skin.  Apparently Draco liked the attention for every time I did something of this sort, he would move faster.

"Hermione…" he breathed and I let my head loll back onto the pillows as I felt an increase of pleasure come through me.

            Not even realizing what I was doing, I squeezed my inner muscles around him and heard him gasp in my ear and pick up speed once more.  I ran my hands down his back and over his muscles while kissing anywhere I could reach until I felt white hot pleasure course through my body and I was crying out his name.

            On top of me I could hear his own moans and cries until we were finally still, and he was still hovering over me.  I looked up and fell in love with the sight of his body and face.  It was slightly sweaty and the moon was shimmering off his skin, while his hair hung down in eyes and his arms were propped up against me.

"Wow." He breathed and I nodded my head vigorously in approval.

            He slowly leaned down and kissed me once more with passion and then rolled over onto his side and pulled me with him so I was tucked into the side of his body, which is how we eventually fell asleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

DRACO P.O.V.

            The damned sunlight that was coming through the blinds woke me up but I couldn't help but grin when I looked down.  Our arms were wrapped around each other in a rather odd way as we were still handcuffed but that didn't stop us from lying together.

            I looked down at the golden haired beauty in my arms and felt a rather possessive grin come over my features as I remembered that I was the one who took her last night, not Potter or Weasley.

            The sun that was coming through was playing with her face and letting sunlight dance on her delicate shoulders.  I could feel her warmth and skin pressed against mine and I cursed under my breath when I began to get turned on _again._  Last night had been incredible for me, despite my many other experiences with many other girls.  Last night had been different, incredible, and memorable.

            I brushed a piece of her hair aside and whispered domineeringly,

"She's mine."

END DRACO P.O.V.

            I woke up as a whisper of breath washed over my face and slowly lifted my head to see two silver orbs boring down into mine.  Blushing at the intenseness and that fact that we were completely naked I offered a shy smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked instantly as we untangled our arms to make ourselves a tad bit more comfortable.

"Sore, but a good sore." I answered honestly.

            He grinned and ran a finger over my shoulder as I saw something flash through his eyes.

"What?" I asked trying to look down at where his finger was.

            It was then that I noticed a mark on my flawless skin and I looked up at him with a mockingly appalled look on my face.

"You marked me!" I cried out smiling.

"Shocking isn't it?" He asked smugly. 

            I smothered my laughter into his chest and reached for my wand to remove it when he caught my hand in his.  I looked up at him confused and he drew my hand to his chest.

"Leave it." He whispered forcefully.

            I narrowed my eyes playfully at him but screeched when he threw the covers off of himself and pulled us both up and out of the bed.

"DRACO!" I yelled when he pulled me to the window.

"Hermione!" He mocked me.

            He pulled his right arm over my head so that my left one wrapped around myself but he still had a hold on me.  He used his free arm and over wrapped that one on my waist.

"What if someone comes in?" I whispered when he began placing kisses on the back of my neck and shoulders.

            He didn't answer me and I found myself closing my eyes in contentment, as we stood there completely nude holding each other.  With our position I could feel his strength and muscles outlined against my skin and couldn't help but grin and think 'I can't believe he's actually mine.'

            By the time we had actually finished getting dressed and walking down to the Great Hall, everyone was already seated.  We slipped inside as quickly as possible and made our way to the Slytherin Table for breakfast.

"Morning Hermione, Draco." Blaise said sitting down next to me.

            I was too happy to remember that I was extremely suspicious of Blaise so I smiled widely and replied,

"Good Morning."

            He gave me a curious look and then smirked saying,

"You are looking absolutely radiant this morning Granger."

            I blushed and looked down as I felt Draco pull me closer towards him.

"Hermione, we need to talk to you." A strong voice said behind me.

            I turned around and looked to see Harry and Ron standing behind me with grim looks on their faces.  Standing up with Draco I looked at them for a few minutes and then followed them out into the corridor.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"We think we might know who went through the infirmary." Ron immediately blurted causing me to widen my eyes.

"Who?" I asked instantly as Draco stepped up beside me in interest as well.

            Harry gave me a purposeful look and I sighed while saying,

"Just say it."

"The same person you came to me about." 

            For someone reason I didn't take this by surprise, I actually had a feeling myself that it had to be the same seventh year.

"Why do you think that?" I asked him.

"Because he has a gash across his cheek and later Snape told us that when he apparated your parents away, he saw a cat claw one of the death eaters." 

            We stood in silence for a while until the bustle and hustle of students exiting the Great Hall interrupted us.

"Meet us in the Gryffindor Tower at eleven tonight." Harry instructed as we were all separated.

            We were in Muggle Studies that day sometime later as the Professor was drowning on about how a boom box worked until something from the back of the room caught my eye, it was a long sword made of high carbon steel with a handle of black contoured wood and leather cord grip with inscriptions on it I couldn't see from my distance.  It looked so strangely familiar that I couldn't help but nudge Draco and nodded my head towards the object but he just raised his eyebrows and went back to taking notes.

            At the end of the class I pretend to drop my bottle of ink as the Professor called out,

"Make sure to lock up when you're done."

            Draco gave her a strange look as she left and said,

"Lock up?"

            Forgetting the 'dropped' ink on the floor, I rushed over to the sword and picked it up in my hand.  Draco quickly turned towards me when he heard the twang of me picking it up.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

            When I stared at it some more and scrunched my eyes together trying to remember where I had seen it from, I nearly dropped it but was lucky when Draco skillfully caught the sword in his hand. When I gave him an interested look he grinned and replied,

"Lessons with father."   

            I breathed in deeply when I turned back to the sword and Draco must have caught my horror struck look as he carefully leaned it back against the wall.

"What's the matter?"

"That's no ordinary sword Draco, that's the Eye of Balor."

"The Eye of what?" He asked thoroughly confused.

            I gave an exasperated sigh and took a step back for superstitious safety reasons.

"Don't you ever pay attention in Professor Binn's history class?" I asked but didn't wait for him to respond as I continued.

"In primordial myth, before the coming of Man, Balor of the Evil Eye ruled as a great wizard-king over a monstrous race known as the Formorians. Balor was the son of Net, a god of death and destruction who granted him the power of a left eye whose sinister stare would sweep away all that it be thought. The left eye was immediately dubbed as the curse of the "evil eye" that appears in many cultures around the world, which came from the mostly forgotten legends of Balor."

            I looked over at Draco who had his eyebrows raised high and he replied,

"Wicked!"

            I nudged him in the ribs and sighed,

"Draco do you not understand?  This was supposed to be a myth!  And now the actual sword is brought to life, do you have any idea what the right person could do with this?" 

            He gave me and then the sword a calculating look before replying,

"So then what's the Professor doing with it?"

            I sighed and shrugged my shoulders,

"I don't know either."

"Maybe she just has it as show Hermione, stop fretting."

"You ninny!  A Muggle's history teacher in a wizarding school would _know _what this is and would not put it out for show, quote un quote." 

"Well then what do you suppose we do about it Granger?" He drawled irritated.

"We need to go to Professor Binn's and ask him everything he knows on the legend of Balor." I responded and began walking back towards the desk. 

            When I felt Draco stop suddenly I turned around and saw him scanning the room alertly.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as he looked down quickly at me.

"Just thought I felt someone in the room with us." He admitted and continued standing tense and gripping his wand.

"Felt?" I asked teasingly.

            He gave me a scowl that had me hiding my giggles behind my hand while I bent down and picked up my mess.

"C'mon, we've got Potions." I said pulling him out of the room, both of us unaware of the staring eyes that were glinting maliciously in the shadows.

            Later that night in the Gryffindor common room, Draco and I relayed everything about the sword while Harry paced back and forth.

"Hermione you don't remember anything that Professor Binns said about it?" Harry asked rubbing his chin.

"He only touched on the subject for so long Harry, and it was only to explain some of the long forgotten myths of the Wizarding world." I explained calmly.

"When are you planning on going and asking him about it?" Ron asked leaning forward.

"I suppose it will have to be done tomorrow." I whispered while Draco sighed again.

"We should be going, early day tomorrow." I said standing up and trying to alleviate the pain for him.

            Draco sprung up and without a backwards glance walked out of the tower.

"So is that how the three of you always seem to foil Voldemort's plans then?" He asked sometime later with a grin on his face.

"It usually takes more then just thirty minutes of discussing." I responded dryly.

            When we were both sliding into bed I sighed and could feel a million thoughts whirling around my head as I tried to piece together the information.

"Are you still thinking about the sword?" He asked softly next to me.

            I nodded my head and turned towards him in the dark as I drew in a deep breath.

"I just can't stop thinking about it." I admitted.

            I could see the outline of a smirk grace his handsome features as a warm hand was gently placed on my thigh.

"I suppose I will just have to find a way to take your mind off of things." He responded and pulled me into a kiss. 

DRACO P.O.V.

            I snapped my eyes open early in the morning when I could feel my hair stand on end.  Someone else was in the room with us or was getting closer.  I detangled myself from Hermione and reached across to the bed table beside me and took my wand.  When I looked back I saw Hermione watching me with a perplexed look on her face.  I placed my fingers that were holding my wand to my lips to motion for her to be silent.  She nodded her head and watched me move to the edge of the bed, as far as I could go just as the curtains began to darken with the shadow of someone behind them.

            I raised my wand, ready to hex the person that appeared to protect Hermione and myself.  Just before the curtains were about to be pulled back I heard the unmistakable voice of Potter,

"Ron you're stepping on my foot!"

            I sighed and relaxed as I felt Hermione do the same next to me.  I looked up with a sardonic eyebrow raised when the curtains were pulled aside.  Potter and Weasley both jumped back when they caught me staring right back at them in a bored manner; clearly they weren't expecting me to be awake.

"Can we help you?" I asked dryly.

"Not anymore." Potter said put out.

"I take it you were hoping that he would still be sleeping so you would have a chance to talk with me alone?" Hermione asked beside me as she got up to kneel.

            They both nodded their heads grudgingly and moved to her side.

"What's wrong?" She asked sensing their sad state.

"It's Professor Binns." Weasley said sitting down beside her and I had to bite back a growl.

"What?  You talked to him already?" She asked eagerly sitting up.

"It's not that Hermione, we went to Dumbledore this morning to see if he knew anything about the whereabouts of Binns, and while eavesdropping on him and McGonagall we heard that Binns has actually just vanished." Potter said.

            I looked over to see Hermione's mouth drop as she stayed in silence.

"Have any of the other ghosts said anything about what could have happened?" I asked breaking the silence.

            Everyone gave me surprised looks and I rolled my eyes while leaning back against the pillows.

"We'll be back later." They both said and exited in whispers.

            Hermione turned towards me with a sly grin on her face as she said,

"Why Mr. Malfoy, did something that was actually intellectual just come out of your mouth?"

            She squealed in giggles as I pinned her beneath me on the bed and attacked her neck and throat with teasing kisses while my fingers tickled her sides.


	12. Chapter Twelve

(ALL THE INFORMATION ON THIS MYTH OF BALOR IS TRUE…I HAD TO GO THROUGH SEVERAL RESEARCH HOURS ON THE INTERNET TO BRING IT ALL TOGETHER)

            It was sometime later when Draco and I were both sitting in the library and researching that Harry and Ron breezed in looking flushed.  There were only a few more people left in the library, as it was almost closing time so we were in the corner of the room where we had been for the past few hours.

"None of the other ghosts have any idea of what could have happened to him." Harry said sighing and picking up a book from the center of the table.

            Groaning I placed my head in my hands and watched as Draco tried to hide a grin.

"Why are you helping?" Ron asked Draco suddenly.

            Truthfully I was curious myself so I waited for his answer in which he replied,

"The sooner you three figure this out the sooner this problem is out of my hair so I can go onto more…productive activities."

            I bit my lip to keep the smile away and began reading the book in my hand once more.

"Do we have any idea of what we are looking for?" Ron groaned taking a big brown book into his hands.

"The Evil Eye or the Eye of Balor." I said not looking up at him while turning the page.

            That second there was a loud thump behind me and without thinking all three boys drew their wands and pointed them behind me.  I whirled around and saw Seamus staring at me in horror with a pale face.  I looked down and saw that the source of the noise had been him dropping a book.

"Finnigan?" Draco asked confused.  

            Seamus continued gaping at me until he finally whispered in his Irish accent,

"What did you just say?" 

            Furrowing my eyebrows together I asked calmly,

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you or did you not just say the Eye of Balor?" 

            I was surprised when I saw him cringe at the name.

"Why, yes I did actually." I responded slowly as the three boys slowly pulled their wands down.

"Why?" He asked utterly confused.

"I'm trying to find information on it, would you happen to know anything about it?" I asked standing up, causing Draco to stand up grudgingly as well.

            He nodded his head and clenched his jaw before sitting down at a table next to ours.

"You're not going to find it easily in these books as it's an old Irish or rather Celtic myth."

            I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head for him to continue.

"You know that Balor was a wizard-king of the Fomorians correct?" 

            We all nodded our heads in positive agreement.

"Do you know what the Fomorians were however?" He asked.

"A race of demonic giants who were ancient occupants of Ireland."

            He nodded his head and continued,

"Balor was given the eye when a curse was laid upon him as he as child had peered into his father's magician's chambers when he was warned not to.  The curse however was said that if he opened the eye anything that it fell upon would be killed.  Soon the eye grew so big that it took four men to pry it open."

            Ron gave a disgusted noise next to me while Seamus continued,

"Apparently it was prophesized that his grandson would be the one to kill him so he locked his daughter away.  She however became pregnant with a son named Lugh.  After complications the two fought, and when Balor opened his eye to kill his grandson, Lugh threw a stone at his eye and it was knocked out and Balor fell over dead." 

            We all stared at him in complete silence until I finally asked,

"Why were you so stunned when I mentioned the name?"

"That's the myth me brother used to tell me to frighten me Hermione, it just took me by surprise is all since I haven't heard that name mentioned in years."

            I nodded my head and thanked him as he took his book and hurried away from the library.

"Onto Celtic myths then it is boys." I said grinning as the four boys groaned.

            After convincing Madame Prince to let us stay after hours we were all sitting in the library pouring over Celtic and Irish books, trying to find more information.

"Why are we trying to find all of this information again?" Draco moaned rubbing his eyes.

"Because we need to figure out the history behind it as to why it would be in a Muggle Studies Classroom." I said.

"Coincidence?" Ron offered.

            Harry and I gave him a sarcastic look as I said,

"As the three of us have both come to figure out, there are no such things as coincidences in Hogwarts."

"Think I found something." Draco murmured looking intensely at a few words.

"Well go on then, read it." I said nudging his arm.

            Rolling his eyes he took a deep breath and said,

"It basically just says the same thing as Finnigan had said, he's the god of death and the king of the Fomorians, anything he looked at with his evil eye would be killed instantly.  His grandson, Lugh, became a member of the Tuatha Dé Danann…" he was about to continue until I held a hand up.

            They all looked at me expectantly as I bit my lip and closed my eyes to try and remember where I had heard that name before.  My eyes snapped open with a wide grin on my face as I said,

"That's Gaelic for the Tribe of the Goddess Dana.  They were ancient rulers of Ireland for almost two hundred years and very powerful at magic.  They were the Irish gods founded by the goddess Dana.  It was said that they were sworn enemies of the Fomorians." 

            The three boys looked at me with slacked jaws and replied,

"And you remember this from?"

            Rolling my eyes I yawned and closed my eyes while stretching.

"Hermione we've done enough studying today, we all need to get some rest." Ron reasoned.

            Nodding my head I closed the books and stood up with Draco, all of us made our way out of the library, not noticing a soft whisper of a song emitted through one of the books on the table.

"Do you really think the professor having that sword is a really big occurrence?" Draco asked when we were back in the infirmary after a scolding from Madame Pomfrey.

"I suppose we'll find out tomorrow when we get more information on it." I sighed.

"More!" He cried out stopping midway with pulling his shirt on.

            I turned towards him to give him a scolding remark when I caught sight of his chest.  Widening my eyes I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I took in the lean muscles of his torso.

"I do believe you're staring Miss Granger." He whispered.

            I looked up into his amused eyes and smirked replying,

"And here I believed you had no problem with girls staring at you."

            He grinned and took the easy distance between us in half a stride.

"I don't." He said nonchalantly wrapping a free arm around my waist.

            Nodding my head since I had nothing else to say I placed my free hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze as he pulled me quickly into him for a kiss.

            Draco and I were standing with the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins in our class of Care of Magical Creatures.  Hagrid was standing in the middle of us with a large crate that was shaking.

"Here we go again." Draco murmured causing me to grin as Hagrid lifted the lid off to produce the most vial looking creatures I've ever seen.

"These 're Bertlebees, they need groomin'." He instructed and all of our mouths dropped.

"You want us to give those disgusting things hygiene!" Malfoy bellowed clearly furious.

"Keep yer temper down you don't wanna go excitin' 'em do ya?" Hagrid said as one of the deep purple things began crawling in his arm.

            The things looked like giant lizards but with longer legs and deep purple skin with moldy green spots on their heads.

"If yer don't believe me then go 'head and take a look at Caleb Markinson, nasty cut on his cheek."

            Malfoy, Ron, Harry, and I all froze with what we were doing and looked up slowly.

"When did that happen Hagrid?" I called out weekly.

"I'd say about…er…a couple o' days ago."

            I could tell that my face was pale as Hagrid moved forward and said,

"Blimey Hermione, are you alright?"

            I nodded my head weakly and didn't pay attention to the rest of the class, an absolute first for me.

"Just because he isn't the one with the cut on his cheek doesn't mean that he wasn't one of the Deatheaters at your house." Ron argued as we were trudging back up to the castle.

"I guess you're right, it just doesn't fit together for some reason." I argued.

"Come on Hermione, we need to go take a closer look at the sword anyways." Draco said but was stopped when Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and Ron's mouth dropped.

"Hermione?" They both echoed.

            Draco and I exchanged a glance and then looked at the now furious Ron and confused Harry.

"You guys if we were to get through this predicament did you honestly think we would act like immature first years and keep up the animosity?" I asked trying to use reverses psychology on them.

            It must have worked since they both relented slightly and nodded their heads but I could tell when the cuffs came off there would be a rather large discussion.

"We've got lunch right now so checking out the Muggle Studies classroom should be no problem." I directed and began to move back towards the castle.

            When we entered inside I moved straight to the back but stopped instantly causing the others to run into each other.

"You know the common knowledge is to keep putting one foot in front of the other." Draco drawled irritated behind me.

"It's gone." I whispered.

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron asked and moved around me to see as well.

"What is the big bloody deal?  So what!  The sword is gone is this not a good thing to have something like that _gone_?"

            We all slowly turned towards him with an incredulous look on each of our faces.

"Were you or were you not listening to everything we found out last night?  If that sword got into the wrong hands imagine the destruction and death it could cause!  The safest place for that horrible thing _was _in Hogwarts." I said lowering my gaze at him.

"Unless someone _in _Hogwarts knew that." Draco said.

            Harry and Ron exchanged looks with each other and looked directly at Draco.

"Oh you twits of all wonders!  I've been handcuffed to someone for at least four months now, I couldn't have possibly taken it!" Draco cried out exasperated.

"No, but you certainly could have told someone about it now couldn't of you?" Harry countered.

"And once again I bring up the issue of being handcuffed, she would have heard." Draco said leaning against the nearby desk.

"I don't doubt that you have your ways of working around that plan…" Ron began but I cut them off and stood in front of the three boys.

"Blaming each other will get us nowhere!"

            Sighing I collapsed on a desk and said,

"We need to go to Dumbledore."

"Oh yes and say what exactly?  By the way sir, one of the most evil swords ever produced was in Hogwarts for some time, but don't worry it's disappeared along with the only person who would know the full history of it…"

            We all stopped short along with Malfoy who had been saying this and looked at one another.

"Coi…" Malfoy began but I cut him off,

"There are no such thing as coincidences in Hogwarts." 

            We remained silent for some time when suddenly Draco and Harry were both alert.

"What?" Ron and I asked.

            Draco and Harry both exchanged a look and brought out their wands at the same time.  Truthfully it was actually kind of odd to feel safe at this moment but with Harry _and _Draco and their obvious skills I wasn't too worried.

"Look we should just leave, whoever or whatever's here is obviously waiting for us to say something important, let's not give it the chance." I reasoned.

            Without waiting for a response I dragged the three boys out of the room, none of us hearing the conversation that took place moments later,

"This could prove to be difficult…" A deep voice said.

"What do we do then?" A softer female voice asked.

"We need them separated, especially the girl and Lucius Malfoy's son." 

"As you wish…." The softer female voice replied.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

            I was lying in bed a few nights later, wide awake with Draco sleeping softly next to me.  I was still suspicious about Blaise but I couldn't put together Markinson and what happened at my house.

"Still thinking?" A deep voice whispered.

            Jumping slightly I turned over and gave him a mock glare.

"I thought you were sleeping." I whispered turning as much on my side as I could to face him.

"I haven't been sleeping that much lately." He answered and began to draw patterns on my shoulder.

"Any particular reason?" I asked smiling softly at his familiar touch.

"Just keep on having the same feeling that someone is always watching us or behind us." He answered with a careless shrug.

"What do you think happened to the sword?" I asked a few moments later.

            In the dark I could still see his profile illuminated by the moon and in this sense I was able to see his classic eye roll.

"Hermione why are you so dead set on believing the sword disappeared?  Has it ever occurred that maybe Dumbledore did in fact know it's whereabouts, as you say he knows everything that goes on in Hogwarts?  It wouldn't faze me to believe he knew of the legend and has since removed it from these halls." He said with so much nonchalance that I was taken off guard.

            I smiled and replied,

"That's why we're going to go and talk with Dumbledore tomorrow."

            He sighed and replied,

"You three and your bloody stubbornness."

            I grinned at his sentence as it proved that he was getting to know Harry and Ron a little bit better, just the mutual feelings of regret and reluctance were there.

"Fine then in the meantime stop thinking about it.  I assure you everything will fall in its place once you talk with him."

            I nodded my head and closed my eyes just letting the feeling of his fingers on my skin soak through me until it gently lulled me to sleep.

            When I woke up the next morning there was a rather large clattering outside of our curtains that had Draco springing up from his sitting position and grabbing his wand.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS NONSENSE!" A familiar voice bellowed.

"I will not let you in another step if you do not KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Madame Pomfrey yelled back.

            I looked over to see Draco letting his head fall into his hands.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

            He didn't answer me but the question soon became revealed as the curtains were snapped open showing a furious Lucius Malfoy.

"So it's true then." He breathed glaring at Draco.

"Whatever are you talking about father?" Draco asked innocently.

"You and the Mudblood being chained together!" He said letting his cane come back down to his side.

            I stood up instantly with indignation and replied,

"Well obviously its true you overgrown bat!"

            I looked over at Draco who was glaring at me, which surprised me completely.

"You will do well to mind your manners." Lucius drawled.

            Before anything else could happen however I saw a hand lay forcefully on his shoulder.

"Lucius, what an invigorating surprise." Dumbledore said.

"Albus I demand at once that these chains are removed from _my _son's wrist that attach him to Miss Granger."

"Ah, and there in lies the kink.  These are no ordinary handcuffs, as the muggles call them, Lucius.  They are charmed and I have been told by the Muggle Studies Professor that the certain key lies in America."

"Are we wizards or not!  Charm the blasted things off then!" He cried out and I could see a faint tinge of red color his cheeks.

"That might just end up in the demise of their hands or worse, come with me and we will discuss this." He said and I watched him increase his pressure slightly on his shoulder.

"Very well, I will be retuning Draco." Lucius said with a pointed look.

            When they swept out of the infirmary Draco turned his angry eyes on me that had me backing up slightly.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" He bellowed waving his hands around in the air.

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely baffled.

"If Dumbledore hadn't come in on time I would not be surprised if my father retaliated for the remark you blindly threw at him." He said still glaring at me.

            I rolled my eyes and replied,

"As much as I enjoy you Draco, you're father is intolerable.  He deserved every bit of as much as I decided to give." 

            I felt hands on my shoulder slightly shaking me,

"My father is not one to be trifled with, what you did was stupid.  Your damned Gryffindor bravery got in the way again and you should know by now that bravery can only get you so far, sometimes killed." 

            Normally I would have bitten out a remark but instead I peered closely into his eyes and whispered,

"Were you worried about me?"

            When I saw his gaze falter I let a delighted grin cross my mouth and said,

"You were!  You were worried about me!"

            Obviously fed up he rolled his eyes and practically yelled,

"YES I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

            I snapped my mouth shut and adverted my gaze to the patterns on the blanket covering us.  I felt a warm caress on my cheek and looked up to see two determined silver orbs staring into mine.

"You get hurt and trampled enough with the wild excursions you play apart of with Potter and Weasley.  Adding my father to the list is something I don't particularly want to happen."

            I grinned and used my free hand and ran it down his face gently.

"You don't need to worry about me Draco." I whispered leaning my forehead against his.

"Of course I do, you're one third of the bloody golden trio." He whispered with obvious disdain.

            I grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips before I let him pull me into his warm embrace.

"I'm not a damsel in distress Draco, I know what I'm doing along with Harry and Ron seeing as how we've been doing it for the last six years and none of us have been killed." 

"Yet." He said directly afterwards.

            I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes happily while leaning into his chest once more.

"Let's get ready and get out of here before my father decides to make another appearance." He said.

            Groaning I nodded my head and followed his instructions.

"Hullo Hermione." A voice said behind me while Draco and I were on our way to breakfast.

            Turning around I smiled lightly when I saw Dean standing there.

"Morning Dean."

"I haven't seen you around all that much." He said in a statement manner.

"I've been rather busy, yes." I said nodding my head.

"I see, well did you know that a Hogsmead trip is coming up this Saturday?" He asked leaning against the statue next to him.

            I nodded my head and warily looked over at Draco who was heatedly glaring at Dean.

"I was wondering…" he began but Draco cut him off.

"If you are planning on asking her to the trip you can take those words, roll them up nice and tight, and shove them up your…"

"This weekend probably wouldn't be such a good idea." I cut in quickly.

            He nodded his head sadly and continued on his way while I rounded on Dean.

"Do you want everyone to figure out what's going on between us?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

            He sighed and lifted our cuffed hands to rub his eyes.

"I couldn't help it." He admitted.

            I grinned and used the hand that was near his face to trace his lips lightly.

"Just control yourself." I said softly.

            I became uneasy when he looked down at me and grinned with a delirious grin.

"Control myself?" He asked and began to walk me backwards.

            Widening my eyes when my back hit the stonewall I nodded my head.  I felt his hands run over my shoulders, down my arms, over my stomach, down my hips, and stop at the beginning of my legs, sending heat waves everywhere he touched.

"I don't think that now…" I began but he cut me off when he swooped down and possessively claimed my lips.

            I was panting when he broke and he grinned before saying,

"I've noticed that you've seemed rather…stressed lately and I assure you I can find proper ways of using that frustration to both of our benefits."

            Grinning I playfully pushed him away and replied,

"Right now we need to get Harry and Ron to see Dumbledore."

            Sighing he leaned his forehead against my shoulder in defeat.

"Don't worry, I promise compensation." I said and smirked when his head shot up with a goofy grin on his face.

            We walked back towards the Great Hall and just as we were entering, Ron and Harry came out.

"There you are." We all said at the same time and exchanged looks with furrowed eyebrows.

            Shaking my head I turned around and said,

"Is Dumbledore still in there?" I asked.

            They shook their heads in the negative and so the four of us were off to the Gargoyle that guarded his office.  Although luck seemed to be with us as just as we reached it, it sprang open and revealed Professor Snape and Dumbledore talking intensely with one another.

"Professor we really must talk with you!" I said ignoring manners and interrupting the two adults.

"Ah, I was wondering when you four were going to come and see me.  Severus we will discuss this matter later." Dumbledore said and the four of us watched him sweep away.

            I was about to open my mouth but he held his hand up and said,

"Before we go on, Mr. Malfoy your father exited the castle some time ago but _asked _me to tell you that he will return soon."

            I looked over as Draco nodded his head slightly and turned back to the aging wizard.

"Professor it's about the Sword of Balor." I said hurriedly.

"Yes, the Evil Eye, interesting how it along with the Professor of the link to the history of it has seemed to disappear is it not?" He asked in an almost distant voice.

"So you know then." I said feeling my heart fall knowing he must be disappointed we didn't come forward sooner.

"Well this is Hogwarts my dear, I know of all its happenings and to answer your next question, no it was not me who removed it."

            We all remained silent for some time trying to think of something to say before Dumbledore responded,

"I expect that even as I tell you to leave it to us you will still get involved so I will only say this: Remain safe."

            With that he swept away from us and we listened to his falling footsteps.  As soon as those disappeared another set was heard.  We all turned and saw our Muggles Studies professor headed our way.

"Professor Cathleann…" I said as she approached.

            When she looked up we saw that she had tears in her eyes and her eyes were red rimmed.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure you've already heard the news, a sword from my classroom has been taken."

            We all stopped breathing and waited for her to continue,

"It was a very historical and meaningful sword to me.  It came to me by my father days before he passed away two years ago."

            I narrowed my eyes slightly and asked,

"How exactly did your father come across it?"

            She gave me a curious look and said,

"A merchant some ways away in Ireland ten years ago."

"Do you have any idea who might have taken it?" I asked her.

            She sniffed and shook her head,

"It was a very powerful sword Miss Granger, anyone who knew of its history would not hesitate to take it." She replied.

"Did you tell anyone about it or that you would be bringing it to Hogwarts?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Of course not, no telling who might have overheard me telling of its location.  All it takes is just saying the name and those who aren't exactly the most benevolent of wizards would understand its power."

            We nodded our heads as she said softly,

"I'm working on finding that key for you two but in the meantime you four should be off to class, I'll see you in mine as well."

            We bid her goodbye and watched her walk away down the empty hall.

"Now what?  Dumbledore didn't remove it nor does he know who did.  The Professor herself never told anyone about it and has no idea where it is and on top of that it could be in anyone's hands." Ron cried out.

"Let's just get something to eat before I become angry…er." Draco said and pulled me with him through the double doors as I waved over my shoulder to Harry and Ron.

            That night we took the same spots in the library, pouring over the books, trying to find anything we could on the Sword of anything directly related to it.

"This is ridiculous!" Draco said and slammed his book shut. 

            The three of us all continued scanning the pages as I replied,

"This is research.  Do you honestly think all we do is go out there blindly not knowing what's going on and constructively find a way to defeat Voldemort?" I asked.

            He sighed and leaned back in his chair while we continued to open new books and scan the pages.

"Hey, weren't we talking about a boy named Lugh?" Ron asked.

            I looked up and nodded my head so he pushed the book forward towards the middle and began to read.

"Lugh is known as a defender of the people, especially those who may be threatened by the forces of Nature.  Lugh's spear is the flash of light that pierces the darkness.  He is energy.  A sun God and God of the sky and of Lightening, as well as death and rebirth.  He is Mage, Alchemist and Sorcerer.  See Lia Fail."

            We all remained silent for some time until a noise from up front startled us.

"Time to get back to your dormitories!" Madame Prince called to us.

            We began to pack up our bags when a book levitated off the table in front of me.  We all stopped what we were doing and when the book opened on its own, we were all blasted back into our seats.  I tried to rise up but found that I was stuck to the chair and when I looked at the other three boys I saw them struggling as well.

            We were silenced when the book began to sing in an almost dark whisper:

The bringers of the sun - they who came from the sky  
Tuatha de Danann is their names  
an magical people who came to stay  
with them they brings four mighty treasures  
wonderful faeries came with them  
indescribable is their beauty  
  
A light arise in the sky - the faery people shine  
they lead by Nuada's hand - the great king of this lands  
they all fought in moytura against the formors of Balor  
so a young boy called Lugh defy him to a single fight  
  
The formor giant Balor was slain by Lugh his grandson  
his eyes flew up into heavens so it became the sun  
  
Dagda lord of wisdom-guide our souls to wisdom  
drown us in your magic cauldron-bless our journey  
  
So the milesians came to take the faeryland  
so what they can do now ? will be the end of them ?  
so they went to tir nan og the beautiful land of youth ness  
led by Dagda they all gone the lord of reason took them all  
  
All of them still alive live in the land of the free  
this land call tir nan og a place beyond our dreams

            When the song finished all of us finally jumped out of our seats as the book gracefully closed itself and fell back to the table.

"What.  Was.  That?" Malfoy said in-between breaths looking at the book as if it would attack any moment.

"I don't know but did you listen carefully to the song?" I asked grinning happily as the book incredibly helped us.

"No, I was rather too busy struggling with my animalistic chair." Draco replied and I couldn't help but grin as Ron had said something similar in first year on our encounter with Fluffy.

"The song said something about four mighty treasures.  Besides the obvious Spear of Lugh there was a king mentioned named Nuada, and another man named Dagda who had a magic cauldron.  I don't understand what the fourth treasure is but we are now exceptionally ahead of schedule." I said delightedly pulling my books together.

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked.

            Sighing exasperated that they weren't able to put all the information together I said,

"Of everything we have learned about the two opposing sides we see that they each had their followers of worriers, each were enemies vying for the control of the land, and now we see that they each had certain weapons.  Balor and the Fomorians had the Evil Eye and now I suppose the sword.  The song was about the Tuatha De Danann and we see they had the four mighty objects."

"So…?" Draco asked as we walked out of the library.

"Everything comes in pairs!  If the sword was taken by Voldemort and his deatheaters, then obviously the four opposing weapons are out there somewhere, along with their powers…" I began but Harry grinned and continued for me,

"Meaning that's its not indestructible and we will have a chance to defeat it."

            I was so happy that I didn't even notice the obvious problem but Draco sure did.

"Right, but whoever has the sword as a major advantage."

"What?" Harry and I asked while Ron rolled his eyes, obviously he knew as well.

"They have the sword.  Unlike us who have no idea where these four mystical things might be or the history behind them." Ron said.

            I sighed and let my shoulders drop,

"Guess we'll be doing more researching tomorrow then." I sighed.

            When Draco and I finally made it back to the infirmary I was about to crawl into bed when two warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"What?" I asked grinning and leaning into his strong embrace.

"Compensation Miss Granger…compensation." He whispered and leaned down to catch my lips in his.

**(DON'T WORRY…IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER THAT…IT WILL BE PURELY SMUT)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**HERE COMES THE SMUT…ENJOY!  (IT'S MORE GRAPHIC THEN LAST TIME SO IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS DO NOT READ)**

            Draco and I were walking back to the infirmary later that night after another round in the library, thankfully without another round of a signing and possessed book.  I looked over at him and I could see that he looked slightly troubled with a slight scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

            He whipped his head towards me and sighed before saying,

"I miss you."

            I was completely stunned at his openness of feelings towards me that I literally stopped walking and gaped at him.

"I'm right here though." I said after I had regained the ability of knowing the English vocabulary.

"Not miss you mentally, I've had enough of that to last me three more years." He said rolling his eyes.

            I grinned and stepped forward before placing a hand on his arm.

"Well then what do you mean?" I asked.

            I saw an unusually familiar gleam in his eyes as he stepped forward.  He wrapped on arm around my waist and placed his hand on the small of my back while his other hand came around my neck.

            I gave him a bewildered look but that vanished the instant he slowly bent down and took my bottom lip in-between his teeth.  I sighed and closed my eyes before wrapping my arms around his neck.  I could feel his tongue flip over the inside of my lips and I wasn't able to hold back the slight moan that escaped my lips into his.

"Like this." He whispered and sealed his lips over mine.

            I was slightly able to feel that we were moving but his kiss was the only thing I was really centered on.  When we broke I found ourselves in the empty Transfiguration classroom.

"What…" I began but he cut me off by picking me up in his arms and kissing me feverishly again.

            When I felt something cold seep into my back I placed my hands beside me and felt wood.  He broke the kiss and I looked down to see that he had lied me down on Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Can't we at least wait until we get back to the infirmary?" I asked weakly as his hands drew up to my thigh.

"No.  If I don't have you now I think I might burst…literally." He said and I saw his eyes darken slightly with desire.

            I reached up and pulled him back down for a kiss and was able to tell that this wasn't going to be sweet like the first time but instead passionate and needy.  And if he continued on kissing me like this, I wasn't going to have any problems.  

            I felt him move quickly and soon felt the delicious weight on him on top of me.  His fingers worked down to my stomach and he rubbed small circles over my bellybutton, sending sparks to my stomach.

            I reached down to his tie and undid it before throwing it onto the ground.  I felt him doing the same to me and pretty soon he was working the buttons on my shirt.  My whole body was humming with desire as I watched him clench his jaw, as he remained focused on his task.

            After a few minutes he growled in frustration and with a quick snap of his wrist, ripped my shirt open.  I didn't have time to protest as he bent down and placed kisses up and down my stomach that had me arching into his mouth.

            With my eyes closed I repeated the process with his own shirt and ran my hands up and down his bare skin before pushing the loose shirt off of his shoulders.  When he brought his head back up he kept eye contact with me while expertly undoing my bra, and without breaking the eye contact, threw it over his shoulder and bent down to take one of my nipples into his mouth.

            Instantly moaning I ran my hands through his hair and when I felt him teasingly bite down on my nipple before flicking his tongue over it first I thought I was going to die right there.

"Please…" I moaned as I undid his slacks but he stopped me and said with a husky voice,

"You made me suffer for a while now…your turn."

            My confusion was answered when he took out his wand and whispered a spell, instantly my hands were pinned above my head, my legs were stuck down on the desk, and Draco was free to do with me what he wished.

            A moment later he cast a silencing charm over the room and when I gave him a confused look he replied,

"You're going to need that for what I'm going to be doing with you."

            I widened my eyes as I felt heat boil down to my stomach at his words.  I watched him slowly place kisses from my throat down to my stomach and then placed kisses along the waistband of my skirt.  I was dying to arch my hips up to him but with the spell I was incapable of moving.

            After removing both mine and his shoes and socks he made his way back up to my waist and with excruciatingly slow movements, moved my skirt down my legs and let them drop to the floor.

            He looked up at me once last time with a devilish look on his face before he kissed the skin above the thatch of cinnamon brown hair.

"Oh…" I moaned and threw my head backwards.

            I felt him blow hot air across my sex that was already unbelievable wet, causing me to bite my lip.

"That's not nice." He whispered when he caught me biting my lip so I wouldn't make a noise.

            I didn't listen as since he immediately took my clit into his mouth, causing a whole lot of suction.  I knew he had planned that since I immediately couldn't hold back and let out a very loud breathy moan.

"That's more like it." He whispered sending vibrations through my body.

            I tried to writhe beneath him but I couldn't move, making it all the more pleasurable torture.

            I felt him very lightly run his tongue across my clit that he had taken in-between his teeth and I instantly groaned and tried with all I could to move beneath him.

"I want you to remember this." He whispered causing breath to shoot out over me, making me twist my head to and fro.

            Everything was boiling into my stomach and I felt like it needed to be released or else I was going to die slowly and painfully.

"I want you to remember when we're sitting in McGonagall's class how I took you on her very desk, with you trying to writhe underneath me."

            I shuddered at his words as he stopped talking for a minute and sucked harder on my clit making me almost close to begging him to let me move.

"I want you to remember every scream, moan, and groan I elicited from your lips…" He said and then flicked his tongue with one large swipe over my clit, pushing me towards the edge.

"I want you to scream for me…" He said and covered my whole clit with his mouth, sending a large breath of air across it before sucking forcefully and humming in the back of his throat.

            I could feel the tingling sensation moving throughout my body and instantly an orgasm shot through me making me comply with his wish as I screamed out his name and threw my head back.

            I hadn't even settled back down when I felt the unmistakable thrust of him enter me.  It was then that I realized I could move my legs.  I looked up breathing heavily and whispered,

"I can't…I just…." 

            He grinned and twisted his hips in a certain way when he thrust into me again that immediately brought the heat to my stomach once more.  Without thinking I wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my heels on his thighs, pulling him in deeper inside of me…eliciting his own moan at my actions.

            I sighed and let my head fall backwards; exposing my throat to him which he took no time in letting his lips cover.  I felt him moving faster inside of me with more force that soon the friction was becoming unbearable as I thrust my hips up towards him to meet his own, making even more friction that had the two of us groaning together.

            Picking up speed I could see my legs flapping helplessly in the air as my back was shoved up and down on the desk with Draco hovering over me and thrusting even faster.

"Draco…" I moaned and began moving my hips opposite of his thrust so there was more friction for him and more of a twist occurring on his own throbbing member.

            He let out a large breathy moan and began to pull all the way out before slamming back into me so we were both screaming and pleading for release.  It came almost seconds later and we were both clutching onto each other and moaning each other's names together.

            When we were finally lax we looked into each others eyes and smiled lovingly before Draco replied,

"Well I don't know about you but I don't think I'll ever be able to sit straight in Transfiguration class after this."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N---I HAD ANOTHER FRIEND WRITE THIS FINAL PIECE SINCE I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO FINISH THIS.  THIS HEADER SHOULD ALSO BE AT THE BOTTOM LIKE I ASKED.  THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT AND I HOPE SHE WROTE THE ENDING TO YOUR SATISFACTION AS I GAVE HER SOME IDEAS.  THANK YOU!

As we were both crawling off the desk and retrieving clothes from the floor, something that had been missing both sprung to mind.  At the exact same moment we stood up together and looked at our hands.

"The cuffs!" We both cried out amazed.

            It was true; the one silver link that had kept us bound together for this long had indeed vanished.  I looked over at the desk but saw no remains of it nor was it spilt on the floor.

"What do you think happened?" I asked tying my tie back together.

            Ironically it seemed awkward to do this without Draco's hand attached to mine.

"I have no idea, maybe it was just a simple charm?" He offered buttoning his shirt together.

            We stood in silence for a while after we were dressed, not quite sure of what we were to do.

"So do we go back to the infirmary, or back to our separate towers?" I asked biting my lower lip.

            He shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand through hair before replying,

"I'm sure that if it was magic that brought along the release, then Dumbledore knows about it."

            I paled thinking he might also know about our jaunt we displayed on the desk.

"So separate towers it is then." I replied sighing.

"We should grab our belongings from the infirmary first." He said and I nodded my head, following him out of the Transfiguration classroom.

            After sorting through our personal items we stood at the entrance of the infirmary, not quite sure of what to say next.

"Will I get to see you again?" I asked and kicked myself at how desperate it sounded.

"Of course you'll see me.  We have classes together and live in the same castle." He said teasingly.

            I gave him a glare and shoved him lightly in the stomach.  Before I could pull my arm back through he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his brace, able to finally fully wrap his arms around me.

"We still can't bring this out into public you know." He whispered into my ear and I nodded my head in agreement.

"So then I suppose you're off the hook." I sighed sadly.

"Hook?" He asked confused.

"Yes, you know, you now don't have to worry about seeing other women or hurting my feelings since nothing is holding us together." I murmured.

            He stiffened and brought me away slightly to look clearly into my eyes while saying,

"Hermione I don't want any other women, there is always going to be something that's still holding us together." He whispered.

            I gave him a baffled look and he smiled softly and took my hand in his, guiding it up to his heart.  I smiled through my tears and nodded my head while he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"We're going to be caught my Filch if we don't move anytime soon however."

            I nodded my head and shifted the book in my arm, which caught his attention.

"You three still going to work on the sword?" He asked and I grinned while nodding my head.

"Don't worry, you've gotten yourself out of that one however." I said and smiled when he gave a deliriously happy smile.

"Alright, so I'll see you around." I whispered and closed my eyes when he pulled me close to him again.

"I promise I'll figure something out." He whispered back and the motion of his throat and chest soothed me beneath my cheek.

"Merlin's beard, I feel like I've lost an arm." I whispered.

            I could hear him chuckle as the rumble shot through me,

"Really?  That's interesting since I feel like I've gained one."

            I smiled beside myself and shook my head in mock annoyance before giving him a poke in the side.

            Nodding my head I stepped up as he lowered down and kissed him goodbye on the lips.

            The trip back to the Gryffindor Tower was a somber one as I began to wonder how I would fall asleep without Draco next to me or wake up and not be in his arms.  Taking a deep breath, I muttered the password to the practically sleeping Fat Lady and entered into the familiar warmth of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione?" Two deep male voices asked at once.

            I looked up and remembered to school my features as Ron and Harry came forward after rising up from the couch.

"Cuffs are gone." I practically whispered holding up my left hand as if it was a prized trophy.

            They both grinned and ushered me towards the couches they had been occupying.

"So Professor Cathleann found the key then?" Ron asked sitting backwards.

            I scrunched up my eyebrows and shook my head before saying,

"We were…walking and all of a sudden we looked down and they were gone." I said blushing under their gazes.

            They were about to say something but I stood up quickly and said,

"We'll do more research tomorrow night, but right now I want to get some sleep.  Goodnight." And I retreated up the common room steps, trying to figure out exactly _how _I was going to sleep.

            The next night at the library I had been going through books until I fell upon the four great talismans of the Tuatha De Danann.

"Guys this is it!" I said excitedly and pushed it forward.

"The Tuatha De Danann possessed four talismans of great power: the stone of Fail which shrieked under the true heir to the throne; the spear of Lug which made victory certain; the sword of Nuada which slays all enemies; and the ever full cauldron of Dagda from which no man ever goes away hungry."

            Ron groaned and threw himself back into his chair crying,

"Great, and those four _talismans _seem to have no relative use to boot." 

            I arched an eyebrow at him and replied,

"Only two of the four seem to not be quite necessary, the cauldron of Dagda and the stone of Fail since we aren't worried about who's the true heir to the throne."

            Harry nodded his head in agreement and replied,

"If Voldemort truly does have the Sword of Balor, when do you think he'll be using it?" 

"I have absolutely no idea." I said and groaned before leaning back into my chair.

            Rubbing my eyes I sighed thinking of how absolutely impossible this was beginning to become.

DRACO P.O.V.

            I was sitting by the fireside trying to figure out just how exactly I would be able to continue a relationship with Hermione when my father's head popped up in the fireplace.

"Ah I see you and the Mudblood are no longer connected, it seems she has done her job." My father said almost to himself.  So someone did plan it then!

"Draco, the Dark Lord wishes you to join his ranks." My father said bluntly.

"What!  Now?" I asked alarmed.

"Yes now, apparently there is something…rather large happening tonight and he wishes for you to be there to witness it all.  You should feel privileged!" My father scolded.

            Sighing I nodded my head and he replied,

"Apparate to the manor and together we will go to see him.  Your _mother _is _dying _to see you once more." My father said placing emphasis on those two words.

            I was no fool, I understood what he was silently telling me, disobey him and my mother will take the consequences.  Without waiting for anything else to happen he left me to my peace, which soon turned to mayhem.

            I picked up the nearest glass and chucked it at the wall while screaming,

"I WILL NOT BE A DEATHEATER!"

"Good to hear Mr. Malfoy." A voice said from behind me.

            I whirled around to find Dumbledore standing at the entrance with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me Professor, but what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I've known something rather large has been planned and I've been trying to figure a loophole in this whole mess and it appears you are it." 

            I gave him a curious look, which he only answered with a larger smile.

END DRACO P.O.V.

            We were still in the library when I saw a twinkle from the corner, drawing my attention.

"What's that?" I whispered and stood up with Harry and Ron following me.

            We went towards the back of the library in the dark corner, which was only lighted by the glowing gold light. When we reached it we saw it was yet another sword with a warm yellow looking blade and solid handle.

"Look at these markings."

"Look at the steel."

"Goodness that's the Sword of Nuada."            

            We all said these at the same time and reached out to take a hold of it at the same time.  My stomach lurched forward and instantly I knew that this was not a good sign as this was a designed portkey.

            We landed in a bundle in a very dark and dank area that seemed to have misty air.

"It seems as if the guest or now rather guests of honors have arrived." A voice hissed chilling Ron and I to our bones while Harry clenched his teeth in anger.

"It seems as if the Muggle saying readily applies here.  I believe it goes something along the lines of Curiosity killed the cat." 

            Angry I held the sword up and replied,

"Haven't you ever heard the ending to that?  No?  Well it goes something along the lines of Satisfaction got it back."

"And what satisfaction can there be?" He asked clearly amused as he held the sword of Balor.

"Killing you." I hissed as Harry pulled me back behind him.

"Well we were only expecting on killing Potter tonight but to get rid of the rest of the meddlesome trio will prove to be a delight." He hissed.

            I finally took the chance to look around the room and I could see a circle of deatheaters formed in front of Voldemort.

            The three of us all reached for our wands but we saw them safely tucked into Voldemort's hands.  Cursing underneath my breath I realized it was during the scuffle to get up that they had been taken from us.

            When the arrival of two new deatheaters came Voldemort looked away slightly and I used this chance to yell,

"ACCIO BALOR'S SWORD!"

            I yelled it with such emotion and hurriedness that the sword flew from Voldemort's grasp and into mine.

"Foolish girl, what do you suppose you'll do with that surrounded in a cave of deatheaters?" Voldemort sighed tiredly. 

"Destroy it." I whispered and was about to pick up Nuada's sword when there was a scuffle and I heard a shout of pain.  I looked over and saw Ron with a large stab wound running across his chest.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled to the deatheater who held the sword.

            I was about to charge when Harry held me back and shook his head while Voldemort muttered something under his breath and I found myself incapable of moving.

"Form the circle once more and we will begin."  

            The deatheater in front of us reluctantly moved back to his spot as Voldemort turned to the circle and called out,

"Draco, as a rite of passage I ask of you to bring me the sword, using any means necessary."

            I stopped breathing at that moment as did Harry and Ron while our eyes bulged out.  Watching with a shaky stance, I saw a cloaked man move forward and slowly the head was revealed.  I sucked in a breath when I found myself looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, the boy I thought I loved.

"What…how…why?" I whispered with tears running down my eyes.

            He didn't offer a word but instead quickly took the sword from my surprised grasp and darted past Harry's swinging arms towards Voldemort.

            I watched with stunned eyes as Voldemort began to chant something and soon all the deatheaters heads were thrown back as well as Voldemort's and something fell over the whole lot of them.

            Realization of what was about to happen came sinking in as I realized that the sword began to glow.

"That's a connection spell Harry!  Voldemort is going to use all their energy to summon Balor back or at least the sword's power!" 

            We both began to try and desperately move while Voldemort bellowed out,

"Bring me the sword and take your place and soon we will purge the wizarding as well as Muggle world of unworthiness." Voldemort called out.

"ARE YOU MAD?  THAT WON'T HAPPEN BUT INSTEAD BRING ARMAGEDDON TO THE WORLD!" I screamed trying desperately to move.

            During all of their chanting a certain song wrapped around all of us as it went like this;

Ah~ah~ahhh-ah!  
Ah~ah~ahhh-ah!  
We come form the land of the ice and snow  
from the midnight sun where the hot springs blow  
  
Hammer of the Gods  
Will drive our ships to new lands  
To fight the horde, and sing and cry:  
"Valhalla I am coming"  
  
On we sweep with , threshing oar  
Our only goal will be the western shore.  
  
Ah~ah~ahhh-ah!  
Ah~ah~ahhh-ah!  
An' we come from the land of the ice and snow.  
From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow  
  
How soft your fields so green  
Can whisper tales of gore,  
of how we calmed the tides of war,  
We are your overlords.  
  
On we sweep with threshing oar  
Our only goal will be the western shore.  
  
So now you better stop  
And rebuild all your ruins.  
For peace and trust can win the day  
Despite of all your losing.  
  
Ooh~ooh. Ooh~ooh, Ooh~ooh  
Ooh~ooh, Ooh~ooh, Ooh~ooh  
Ah hah hah hah hah hah hah  
  
Ooh~ooh Ooh ~ooh, Ooh~ooh  
Ooh~ooh Ooh~ooh Ooh~ooh  
Ooh~ooh Ooh~ooh Ooh~ooh

            When I heard a bellow followed by cries of pain I looked up to see Draco holding the sword of Voldemort, ready to plunge it into him.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Voldemort yelled as Draco plunged the sword through his middle.

            Breathing deeply I looked around to see every single deatheater that had been connected to him for the summoning spell was following to his or her knees.  What I saw next was something that was completely jaw dropping.  Professor Cathleann stepping out from behind Voldemort, glowing a bright red.

"WHAT?" All four of us bellowed.        

            A passage I had read from a book a few days ago passed through my mind.  It was the Tuatha De Danann family tree and next to Balor, in-between the name of their son, stood the name Cathleann.

            When the stone stopped glowing I looked up at the 'Professor' as all the energy from the room was being sucked into the sword that was buried in Voldemort.

"You…the name…his wife." I whispered looking ashen.

"That's right." She hissed in a voice I hadn't heard before.

"But…the handcuffs, the sword, your father." Ron said obviously not putting the two together.

"I needed her and Lucius' son to be chained together in the beginning, thinking that they would be such great enemies I would keep her at bay…obviously that didn't work." She said with a knowing glance that had Ron and Harry turning towards me to give me incredulous looks.

            I looked over at Draco who was struggling to keep his hold on the vibrating sword while the deatheaters around us screamed and Voldemort himself tried fighting weakly against him.

"Did you honestly think a real Muggle Teacher would keep a sword with this type of power out in the open?  I needed to lure you in, and the only way to do that was to get your interest peaked." She said shrugging carelessly as Draco and began to shake with the pain of the sword.

"Why the blazes did you need us?" Harry yelled frustrated with everything.

"Because it would bring you down here Potter, and without you up in the open with sun, you couldn't counteract it." 

"How could he counteract it?" I asked biting my nails into the ball with repressed anger.

"Think of the scar." She whispered and grinned evilly.

            I looked up at him and my eyes widened when I put the lightning bolt scar together with Lugh.

"Lugh's Spear was compared to with lightning." I breathed looking astonished at Harry.

"So?" Ron asked and winced in pain as this caused a short breath.

"So!?  With these ninny's bringing back the _spirit _of Balor in the sword, thus would bring back the legend including Lugh and his spear.  As they use the symbolism of a sword and Voldemort for Balor's eye along with the evil, somehow Harry's scar would be used for a substitute of Lugh and his spear." I explained.

"However we weren't expecting Draco to turn on us either." Cathleann said and sighed.

            I looked over to Draco to see he and Voldemort struggling immensely with the sword, each fighting it.

"The good news however is that since I am a descendant of Balor, I have his blood running through my body." She said as Voldemort yelled with pain and fell to the floor, along with the deatheaters.

            I looked up confused at the Professor and suddenly realization plunged me like ice cubes.

"Balor's blood." I whispered with horror as Draco continued to hold on steady to the sword, clenching his teeth together.

"Ah, so I believe you have heard of the legend then?" She asked grinning happily, even with these unlikely circumstances.

"Scholars aren't sure the origins of the blood but I'm willing to bet it's through the genes.  It's a slow blood poisoning toxin…"

            Before anything else could happen she took a tiny dagger from her pocket and plunged it inside of herself.  We were confused as to what she was doing but gasped when she turned around just as quickly pulled it back out and plunged into Draco's chest.

"NO!" I screamed and bent to pick up the Nuada Sword that had been dropped to the floor at my feet.

            I charged forward and with one quick thrust, plunged it into her middle, killing her.  But before she dropped to the floor she looked up and whispered,

"He'll die and this will start once more."

            With that she dropped with a cold thud to the floor Draco was already on.

"Draco." I whispered and dropped to me knees as he began to twist and turn beneath me.

            I heard someone yell behind me and when I looked over my shoulder my eyes widened seeing Voldemort ready to kill me with the sword I had plunged into Cathleann's middle.

"HE MUST DIE AS MUST YOU!" He bellowed. 

            His eyes widened then and he dropped to the floor next to me.  Looking up I saw Harry holding a glowing spear and looking at it with amazement.

"One minute I was standing behind him ready to hex him and then my wand transformed into this." He said.

            I looked up to see his scar glowing as well and I whispered,

"Lugh."

            I turned back to Draco to see his eyes closing and shutting slowly while he gasped for breath.

"Don't die." I whispered and I saw tears fall onto his face from my own eyes.

            A sentence chanted into my head of a previous reading of the history of Balor's blood.

"The heart's blood of one who loves the victim truly is the only ascribed cure."

            Apparently Ron and Harry heard this as well and Ron cried out,

"Well who truly loves the bloody git?"

            Breathing in a deep breath I picked up the dagger lying nearby Voldemort and whispered,

"I do." Before I shoved it roughly into where my hear lie.

            Screaming in pain as Ron and Harry tried to stop me I leaned over Draco and collapsed onto him, letting my heart's blood soak into his own wound before seeing black for the last time.

DRACO P.O.V.

            I watched with a horror stricken face Hermione plunge the dagger into her heart and felt the warm and sticky substance flow into my body as she collapsed on top of me, kicking the poison out of my body, as I spat it out of my mouth.

"Hermione." Ron and Harry whispered together sinking to their knees.

            I pulled her up roughly and we all watched her head loll backwards and there was a large **CRACK** causing us all to duck and throw ourselves onto Hermione.

            We finally looked up sometime later to realize that it had been the sword falling from Voldemort's body as the glowing aurora that had been hovering over he and his deatheaters vanished.

"HARRY!" A voice yelled and we all recognized it as Dumbledore.

            He instantly came into the cave followed by many other wizards and Ministry Officials.  They all stopped at the sight and took in everything with wide eyes before I cut in and said in an almost bored voice,

"Voldemort is this way." 

            They all scrambled up and I watched two people cast a binding spell over him before touching his shoulder and disappearing.  Looking around I watched the deatheaters being placed underneath the same charm and finally Dumbledore made his way up to us.

"Miss Cathleann I presume?" He asked knowingly.

            Harry and Ron nodded their heads dazed as the three of us continued to stare at the limp body of Hermione.

"Was Miss Granger struck unconscious?" He asked.

            We all shook our heads slowly and turned her over to see the dagger still protruding from her chest.  I was surprised to see his eyes widen at the sight as he took a look at all the swords lying around.

"Can she be revived?" I asked with a choked voice as Harry and Ron brushed hair away from her face.

            The look of complete sadness and helplessness crossed into his eyes and I bowed my head in defeat.

            During the funeral I watched with indifferent eyes as the coffin was lowered into the ground while not that many people stood around the burial site.  With the circumstances it was quite odd to here the ministry was ordering a proper funeral for her.  All the events of that tragic day ran into my head and I felt my heart clench slightly.

            Words were said but I wasn't fully paying attention while Harry and Ron stood across the way from me, watching with the same indifferent eyes.  I watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground and the first sprinkle of dirt was tossed onto the burgundy wood.

"Unbelievable." I murmured.

            Harry and Ron walked towards me as a soft hand was laid on my shoulder.

"I know, I can't believe the ministry actually wants a proper funeral for her." Hermione said shaking her head.

            Hermione had been given a magical blood transfusion after we brought her in and after an emotional night, she was revived.  The first thing out of her mouth was something that had us gaping but laughing heartily,

"Bloody hell that hurt."

The next thing that was meant for my ears only as Harry and Ron did jigs of laughter was,

"So I guess this means I love you then."

            I smiled and brushed her hair back tenderly before replying,

"Drag isn't it?  I think I can understand the feeling since I love you too."

            She grinned and weakly touched my cheek before Ron and Harry enveloped her in hugs.

I grinned and walked back with her, hand-in-hand as Ron and Harry walked behind us with Dumbledore.  The only reason the four of us had come was out of _persuaded _pleading on Dumbledore's part.

"It's nice not having to hide our relationship." She said smiling and leaning her head onto my shoulder.

"You mean since my father's dead or in prison?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

            Her eyes widened and I could see pure guilt flash through them.

"I didn't mean…" She began but I cut her off with a smirk and replied,

"Me too."

            We held eye contact and walked back into the Hogwarts Castle, amid the staring eyes.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked innocently enough making me smirk once more.

"I think we can find something…productive to do." I waggled my eyebrows at her making her blush slightly but she replied in a strong voice,

"And what do you suggest Mr. Malfoy?"  
            I stopped her and pulled her into my embrace before kissing her on the nose and whispering,

"I bought some handcuffs."

THE END

**A/N---I HAD ANOTHER FRIEND WRITE THIS FINAL PIECE SINCE I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO FINISH THIS.**


End file.
